


Cage with the monsters

by Sepptes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drugs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Anguish, Rape, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepptes/pseuds/Sepptes
Summary: "If I want to live, I have to do what he wants."
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 131





	1. Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my first fic, and English isn't my first language, so you can judge me fully. I want to be better.  
> If you have a tender heart, please don't read this filth. This is not a love story and there's no place for a happy ending.  
> I warned you.

  
It was early evening, but the streets were already dark and cold. This fall started earlier than usual. Fallen dead leaves rustled underfoot, and bare trees swayed in the wind overhead. The sky covered with heavy clouds and Zim quickened his pace for fear of being caught in rain, but other things besides rain worried him. Rough shouts from a nearby street indicated the presence of teenage bullies, who gathered after school to vandalize in the neighborhood. He absolutely didn´t want to meet with them, ‘cause these meetings often turned into fights. Loud barking from afar made him worry if stray dogs would attack at any moment. Creak of dry tree branches and the ominous whistle of the wind only intensified his paranoia and an unpleasant sense of unknown danger.  
“All right, - thought Zim to calm down himself. - It's just bad weather. This is just typical creepy autumn evening of this pathetic planet. The main thing now is to get to the base before the rain.”  
  
He almost reached the street where was his little bright green house, when suddenly heard low growl behind. The Irken looked back and saw a lonely old car on the road. Looks like pickup, but in the evening twilight it was difficult to make out. Bright headlights glowed in the dark like the eyes of a beast, and the roar of the engine turn it into a truly monster from a horror movie.   
\- Problem with the muffler?! You almost scared me! – Angry said Zim and turned to his road to the house. – What a pitiful scrap metal…  
  
The pickup suddenly creaked its wheels and followed to him, and Zim looked back again with obvious bewilderment, then quickened his pace. The car accelerated too, reducing the distance between itself and Irken, then pulled off the road onto the sidewalk on which Zim was.  
\- What the… - he barely had time to bounce aside before the pickup run over him. – What the hell are you doing idiot?!  
  
The car drove forward and awkwardly turned around, cutting off the path to the base. Zim tried in vain to see the driver behind the headlights, feeling that he was beginning to tremble with tension. What did he wanted? To kill him? The alien swallowed nervously and cautiously took a step back, but the car did not move. The wind howled from above and the first drop of rain fell on the asphalt. Then second. The third drop hit the face, and Zim groaned in slight pain and annoyance – now rain, that burns the skin, added to all problems. He need to hide from this car and this scalding liquid as quickly as possible.  
  
The pickup, as if reading mind of the Irken, began to drive in his direction, as if about to strike again.   
\- Damn you! – Zim bared his teeth and hissed before running as fast as he could from the car.  
The pickup followed him without exceeding the speed but also without shortening the distance, as if on purpose drove him away from the base. Ignoring the raindrops that hitting his head and shoulders Zim continued to run along the street, frantically looking for any narrow alley where his pursuer could not reach him. The car drove behind with a growing growl, preventing him from concentrating on his escape.  
\- What do you want from me? – desperately shouted the Irken feeling the fear gripping him. – Leave me alone already, you’re crazy psycho!!!  
  
Of course, pickup doesn´t answer him, continuing chase the alien down the street like a beast his prey. Zim could already feel himself starting to get exhausted from running when he found an alley narrow enough to went inside and break away from this chase. Without wasting a second, he slipped inside, and kept running until he reached the other side of the street, and only then he allowed himself to stop and catch his breath. The sound of the engine no longer heard, and the silence, broken only by the noise of wind and rain, seemed especially welcome.  
\- Ugh, ouch… - he just now noticed how badly the scalded skin hurts. – What…what the heck was that?!  
  
Zim looked around to understand where he was. There was a high lattice fence on one side of the road, behind which the park dimly guessed. And of course there was nobody there, the last late visitors leaved the park as soon as it started to rain. Previously, the absence of witnesses would have only made him happy, but now he was anxious about it. This psycho is probably somewhere nearby, but due to the noise of the wind and the growing rain, he did not hear the roar of the engine. The Irken ran along the new road, covering his head from the rain with his hands and carefully listening to any extraneous sounds. A few times it seemed to him that he hears the creak of wheels in the distance, but he saw neither the headlights nor the moving silhouette of a large car. “I wonder if it finally left? – thought Zim to himself. – Or decided to... hide?”. He began to feel himself like a prey on the hunt, and he hated it all. But there was no time for thinking, he need to get to the base as soon as possible.  
  
There was only one turn to the house, and Zim was already starting to fizzle out when the damned car made itself felt with a bright flash of headlights right from the corner. The alien only had time to shout out and bend down to jump to the side, but pickup was faster than his actions. The bright light blinded him and the hit of the metal bumper stunned him for a while. Everything floated around, there was only pain in the chest, the creak of the wheels and the roar of the engine. Moments later Zim found himself against to the lattice fence, leaning against it his back and the back of his head, almost fainting.  
\- Ngh… crap… - he exhaled painfully, trying to focus his gaze on the car in front him.  
The pickup stood motionless, only the windshield wipers creaked. Zim slowly tried to get up, but his head was spinning too much and his body was so limp that it was difficult even to move. Ribs hurt and it's hard to breathe - he probably broke them with a bumper. He could only stare at the trickle of dark pink liquid dripping down one on the headlights. Wait, is it his blood?   
  
The car door finally opened, and a tall figure in a coat stepped out and walked towards him. The Irken let out an annoying groan – he should have guessed who it was.  
\- D-dib…  
\- Finally I got you, bastard, - the human said spitefully, and the next thing the alien saw before falling into the darkness was a military boot flying at his head.

\---  
  
Dib bent over the numb body and slightly kicked him again with his boot again to make sure he was unconscious. Two mounts of stalking and preparation were not in vain - he got Zim right there where he wanted. For a few seconds he just stood over him and laughed soundlessly, not believing in his success, then put the unconscious body in a canvas bag and tossed it in the luggage compartment of his car. There was still a lot of work ahead and there was no time to waste.  
  
Rapidly accelerating on the wet asphalt, he drove out of the city. 


	2. The tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is a tipycal pool party, oh my god, oh my god"
> 
> I'm still losing my battle with grammatical errors sorry.

Zim felt himself slowly returning to reality from the embrace of nothingness. His awakening accompanied by pain throughout the body and severe dizziness. The alien moaned quietly and tried to remember what happened. Evening, rainy clouds, big old car on the road, and… Dib. “What the moron, - angrily thought Zim, - He could kill me with this old scrap of metal!” This explained the pain, however, he should already be healed through regeneration of his PAK. Why does it still hurt?

Zim slowly opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. There was darkness all around, but he managed to make out something: concrete walls, the only narrow window above him was boarded up, on the other side of the room was a massive door, in the corner was a metal rack, the upper shelves of which filled with boxes. Underheath was an old dirty and smelly mattress, and Zim guessed that it had just recently been in the garbage. And the most strange thing that he found here was a small galvanized tub in the center of the room, and he could smell rusty water inside it. Why was there the tub here? And what is this place? It looks like a basement, but very old, and he did not sure it could be a Membrane’s house. Through the boarded up window heard the whistle of the wind and the sound of raindrops, which did not add comfort in situation.  
  
He tried to move his hands, which for some reason were behind him, and found that they tightly handcuffed. Does this stupid human think it might hold him? Zim mentally gave an order to his PAK to release his hands with the laser, but to his surprise, nothing happened. Spider legs? No answer. Communication? No. Any weapon? Same result. It seemed that Dib had removed everything except the basic life support function, which explained why he was still alive.

\- Ngh! Curse you, Dib! – The Irken felt the sticky feeling of panic begin to grip him. He needs to get out from here, but how? If only he could free his hands, thinking and acting would be much easier. He could find something on rack to break the door or remove the boards out the window. But due to the fact that Dib took off his disguise, it would be difficult to run through the streets unnoticed. Zim sighed heavily and tried to sit up – he could no longer lie face down on the smelly mattress. His head dizzied mercilessly so he leaned back against the wall and softly moaned. So far, he couldn’t make fast movements, and there was nothing else to do but wait for the appearance of his captor.  
  
Zim didn't know how long he had sat like that and was already beginning to fall asleep again, when he heard the familiar frightening roar of a car outside. He tensed and bared his teeth in a snarl, staring at the door and waiting for his archenemy to appear. Soon, heavy footsteps heard behind the door, then - the clang of the key and the creak of the opened door. Without knowing why the Irken flinched when a man's hand clicked on the switch and a faded lamp on the ceiling lit up.  
  
\- Oh, you’re awake, - said Dib with strange, almost friendly smile - I worried that I would have to wake you myself.

\- Ngh… - Zim closed his eyes tightly from the light, and then indignation came over him by resentment and he began to yell. – How even DARE you?! Miserable piece of rotten meat!

\- Take it easy! Th... – The human wanted to say something, but was interrupted by loud shouts of his prisoner.

\- NOBODY DARE beat Zim with a rusty car! NOBODY DARE touch Irken PAK! You went TOO FAR this time! You could kill me, stupid human!!

\- Oh, shut up, alien! – Dib suddenly leaned over him and Zim immediately fell silent when human grabbed his tunic by the collar and pulled. – All right, I could kill you, and maybe I’ll do it later when I get bored of hearing your yells!

\- ughhh, okay-okay l-let me out!.. - The Irken mumbled in confusion and human instantly dropped him back on mattress.

“What’s he going to do? – wondered Zim, feeling as fright sent shiver down his body. – Does he really want to kill me or it’s just a bluff?” But he shouldn’t show his fear, especially in front of Dib. It´s okay, all right, he got out of even more unpleasant situations. He can manage this too. Zim swallowed, and sat on the mattress again watching as Dib turned to come to the rack and hang his coat on its corner.  
  
\- So… do you really think you can keep me here?

\- Sure, - The human shortly nodded without turning back. – It’s perfect place for you, where you should be.

\- I will get out of your cellar, and you´ll regret of this! – The Irken was too annoyed at this answer to hold back himself.

\- I don't want to upset you, Zim, - he said with a soft smile. - but you won't get out of here.

Zim already hated that smile and his words. It sounded hopeless, but he should not believe it. Of course, he can escape! Not right now, maybe soon, as soon as a human will loses his vigilance.

-But… maybe someday I allow you go out for a walk around in the fresh air. If you behave yourself.

This was too humiliating, and Zim couldn’t help himself and shouted again.

\- You allow me?! Who do you think you are to allow me? You're just pathetic earthworm who had the insolence and luck to capture the soldier of the Great Irken Empire! But this is all temporary and when I run away from here your miserable life turned into a hell! Mark my words, Dib-thing!

The Irken angrily spit of his last words, his eyes burned with fierce and he did not noticed how the human face distorted with irritation.

\- Oh, Zim, I’m afraid you didn’t understand the whole situation. Let me explain this to you. - Dib seemed to be trying to say it as calmy as possible. - I caught you, brought you to a non-residential basement in an unregistered car. And I can do whatever I want with you. And you can’t escape. And no one will know about it.  
  
Uh-oh. As he feared, this was not Membrane’s house. This makes his escape a bit harder. He must talk to him further, maybe he can pry about his plans or something useful. Zim need more information.

\- And what you going to do with me? Don't you want to take me to the lab anymore and get your few minutes of Earth Defender glory, right?

\- Hmm… You know… “Earth Defender glory” sounded good, - Dib smiled again and leaned over Zim. – But no, this is not what I want.

\- So what do you want? – The alien sneered, but his grin quickly faded when the human’s hand grabbed his collar again.

Dib pulled him out the mattress and drag to the middle of cellar.

\- First, I want obedience. – he said quietly, and then bent Irken’s head right above the tub. – You need to control your dirty tongue and I will teach you how to do it. Wash your mouth!

\- Wait, wha… - before Zim could finish, his head was pushed under the water.  
  
Water. Dark, rusty, suffocating and burning. The water was everywhere, around his head, neck, flowed into open mouth. He couldn’t breathe and scream in pain, all his shouts turned into air bubbles and he thought the water around was boiling. His body struggled to escape, but he couldn’t pull out his head because Dib held the back of his head tightly, and his cuffed hands couldn’t fight with the human. He couldn’t do nothing, only endure, suffer, and try to survive. And when his limbs weakened and the space around him began to fade Into darkness, Dib pulled him out of the tub.

\- Well, how is the water? – he chuckled.

Zim coughed a lot, trying to catch his breath and understand what happened. If Dib had held him like this a few more seconds, he would pass out and die. The cold air burned his flooded lungs but he was very glad that he could breathe again.

\- A-are you out of your mind?! – Loudly asked the alien, looking with frightening at the human sitting next to him on his knees and smiling widely.

\- What did I say about your words? – There was an annoyance in the voice of man, and Zim realized that he had made a terrible mistake.

\- Don’t!.. - he barely had time to scream before his head was under water again.  
  
He was must be obedient, right? Don’t insult the human or do something that might make him angry? Okay, he got it. But what happens if Dib kept him underwater longer than he can handle? Zim tried to shake his head or twitch his antennas in attempt to make Dib to stop it. And this time the man pulled him a little earner, so he didn't suffocate.

\- What? Wanna say something? – he asked, looking at wet Irken’s face with a smirk.

\- Y-yes, I d-do! – Zim answered instantly with trembling lips. – I understood what you want, don’t need to drown me anymore!

\- I don’t like your tone. – Dib frowned. - As if you don't respect me, although you should.

\- I respect you, wait, DON’T DO IT, GUHH!  
  
Third time he found himself under the water, and this time it was really bad. He shut his mouth and eyes tightly and tried hold his breath and do not move too much, but Dib revealed his tactic and held him much longer than before. And when he ran out of air and he began to gasp and struggle, Zim felt that the hand holding the back of his head even stronger dipped him into the water. Now he literally could feel his end - right here, in this tub full of dirty water, death by hands of his enemy who were completely out of his mind. Zim was so scared, helpless, faint, like he was never feel this way before. He doesn’t wanted to die, he knew that nobody could live forever, but not like this, please, not like this, not in this cellar, not by a Dib.  
Suddenly man’s hand pulled him up, and Zim took a sharp inhale with his mouth wide open. His body were shacked violently, down his cheeks besides the water flowed the tears. Dib didn’t move, staring at Irken and waiting for him to catch his breath.

\- I-I will obedient you, - the alien whispered, looking down and still trembling. – I w-won’t shout at you a-anymore, I will d-do anything what you s-say, plea-ase…

Human softly smiled and almost gently stroked his wet cheek.

\- This is sound better already. But I still don’t believe you, Zim.  
  
Crying eyes opened widely and he wanted began to plea, but Dib with sharply movements bent his head back into the water, and laughed, looking as the alien tried to struggle and scream. This situation gave him a delicious sense of triumph, victory over the enemy who had tormented him for so many years. Intoxicated by this strange feeling of happiness, he continued to drown the little green body in the water, enjoying its every feverish movement.  
\- Hah, don't you wanna die, bastard? How it feels? – growled the human, but Zim couldn’t hear him.  
Oh, how much he wanted to kill him right now, like a helpless kitten, but that would ruin all fun. He must to control himself better. When Zim’s body relaxed and fell down like a ragdoll Dib remove his hands from his head, but the alien stayed still. Then he grabbed both antennas and pulled Zim’s head out of the tub. His eyes were close and he was not breathing. Shit, is he already dead? Dib thought that Irkens more tenacious, but maybe he shouldn´t have touched his PAK.  
  
\- Wake up, space scum! – growled the man and slap Zim in the face. Twice. – I did not allow you to die!  
Few seconds later, he guessed to hit him in the stomach, and only after this the Irken opened his eyes wide and began to cough up the water.

\- There you are! – Dib chuckled, watching as Zim come to his senses.

\- p…please…no more w-water… - he breathlessly whispered, looking at human with his big terrified eyes. – ..don’t kill me Dib, please, I d-do anything I promise!

He really don't thought that he will survive another round, but Dib was not going to put his head in the water anymore. He just looked at poor alien with widely smile, and this scared him even more. In Dib’s eyes, Zim looks so cute now, so he even wanted pull out his phone and take a picture of this frightening face. He never saw this expression before and don't thought that so reckless creature like Zim could look like this. Could feel the fear, could to cry. And the fact that he, Dib, was the cause of it all, excited him a lot.  
\- Ha-h, you look like a poor wet doggy now.

Zim held himself not to snap back at the human. If he wants to survive, he must to do what Dib wants. Then he can escape.  
  
\- So, are you calmed down? – Dib asked and he obediently nodded. – Then go back to your place.

The man pointed to the mattress, and Zim slowly and awkwardly got up from his knees and fulfilled his order. He hoped that after that Dib would leave him alone, but he also got up and followed him. What does he wants now? Dib watched as the Irken set back on the mattress, still trembling and panting. It seemed that he understood his position here, but Dib couldn’t believe such a villainous creature like Zim. In addition, he only started this show and didn't want to stop it so early. He liked to see Zim like this, but after all he need something more than just frightening. He wanted to break him completely, subjugate, appropriate, destroy him as an enemy and leave only the miserable trembling body. In Dib's head popped more ideas how to make this all better, and the feeling of excitement covered his mind. Oh, maybe he will regret of this in the future, but now he wanted see how this little Irken will scream and cry below him. And after a few tense seconds a new order was heard in the basement.

\- Bent down, head on the floor!


	3. Indignity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex scene.  
> I warned you.

“What? Why? What will he do?”- Question after question came up in Zim’s head, while he stared at Dib with wide eyes.

\- Do it. Now. – The human greet his teeth in irritation, and he obeyed and turned himself down, burying his face in the dirty surface of mattress.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but this is only increased the tension in the alien’s body. Then he felt like Dib’s hands settled on his hips, and shuddered. The long fingers began to pull up his tunic and pull back his pants off, revealed his green skin. It’s all was too humiliating for Zim and he couldn´t help himself and make a muffled growl.

\- Silence! – Said Dib sternly and smacked him right on the bare backside.

\- ngh… - groaned the Irken, and turned his head on the side. – What the heck are you doing?! Stop!

Another slap made him whine, and Zim fell silent feeling his face flush with embarrass and humiliation. He literally felt the human´s gaze on his body and it gave him unbearable feelings.  
Dib grabbed him by the hips and spread them wide for a better look.

\- Tell me, Zim, how do Irkens breed? Do you have reproductive organs, but they’re all inside like a reptile? Right?  
  
Why did he ask about this at all?  
  
\- …ugh… w-we are not do such a primitive function… - quietly said the alien, closing his eyes tightly.

Suddenly he felt as the finger pressed on his crotch, and shuddered again with softly mewling sound.

\- So, no mating, no sex, no love at all? How boring you live! – Dib chucked. - However, I found something interesting here, which means that not everything is so bad in your intimate life…

Only now Zim started to realize what going on, and his eyes widening. Of course! Earthlings love their disgusting intercourse themes, and put it in everything: music, cinema, literature, pictures... They can do it almost everywhere, and he often heard from his classmates about their parties with sex, alcohol and stupid music… Zim never thought it might touch him too. And he didn’t want to have nasty sex-things with anyone, especially with Dib. It’s will be against of his nature, against of his body, against of his will.

\- Grrr, don’t touch me there! – Zim growled again as loud as he could. He knew it would make the man angry but now he didn’t care. He need to protect his dignity and himself from Dib’s dirty hands and no matter what the cost. – Don’t you dare!

\- Or what? – Dib sneered. – I can do anything what I want, did you forget? You said yourself that you would obey!

The fingers gently stroked Zim’s crotch, and it caused overwhelming sensations, interfering with thinking and speaking.

\- Ack! I know what I said! J-just… don’t do it!

Dib only laughed, and did not stop his actions, making the alien wriggle and tremble. His fingers getting sticky and wet from the secretions that oozed from the aroused area, so he could easily insert two of them inside. Reaction of Zim was unpredictable – with loudly shout “DON’T!” he jerked to the side trying to escape, but Dib instantly grabbed him by the head and roughly pressed to the mattress. He barely could hear the muffled cries of the alien, but he guessed what kind of curses he uttered to him.

\- Oh, calm down, Zim. – said the human, continuing to move fingers inside. - I haven't even started yet! Just relax and have a pleasure if you can.

So Zim really felt something strange from his actions, but it was not a pleasure. It was a lot of embarrass, discomfort, humiliation, fear, and… pain? Yes, it was hurt, and he didn't understand what pleasure he could get at all. And if Dib didn’t even start, he was afraid of what might be happen next.  
All this movements made his body feel weird, and Zim realized late what human wanted doing it. The more he wiggled his fingers inside, the more the spasmodic muscles relaxed, and it provoked intimate organs.

\- N-no! Wait! Ugh! Stop! – Zim shouted and jerked again, but the human held him tightly.

Suddenly Dib felt like something slimy wrapped around his fingers, and he hurried to pull them out. In same moment, the Irken made a strange noise, similar to groan, and buried his flushed face in the mattress in shame.

\- Woah! - The human gasped in surprise, staring at the strange slimy thing that pulled out of alien’s body. It’s look like a mixture of an earthworm and tentacle, it twitching and curling itself and gave him mixed feelings of curiosity and disgust. – Well… I was right. You really are like a reptile, Zim! Or an insect, I don’t know…

The human bent down to see weird length from all sides, touched and squeezed it to make the little Irken more groaning.

\- …m-mph! Take off your dirty hands from me! Now!

The wave of disgust went through Zim’s body, and he turned his head and growled at the human again. He shouldn't have seen it, much less touch. Zim hate Dib more than ever now. It was too much, and he couldn’t more endure this all.

\- Soon in you will be not only my hands, - quietly whispered Dib above Zim’s antennas that sent shivers down his spine.

\- Na-h, don’t! Don’t do it, please! – he cried, feeling his eyes fill with tears again. – I don’t want to have any intercourse with you, it’s not normal! You’re freak, h-A-Ahh!

He felt as long fingers slipped in his entrance again, stretching him further and couldn’t help himself. It hurt more than before and he realized that the human was too serious about to have him right now. 

\- I don’t care what you want, bastard, - Dib said sternly and cruelly. – Don’t make me mad. I could kill you and fuck your corpse, and it will be much easier for me! So shut up and stay still!

Fear of death was stronger than humiliation, and Zim obeyed again, but his body still trembling hardly. What Dib was doing to him perhaps might have been pleasant, but he could not feel anything but discomfort and pain.

\- So, you wanted to say you never did this before?

\- Of course I did not! This is disgusting! Unacceptable behavior for a soldier of the.. Ah! – Another slap silenced him again.

– You know, I glad to be your first. It will be fun!

His fingers finally left Zim’s vent and hand released the back of his head. Zim heard as the human unzipped his pants, and sense of panic fully covered him.

\- NO! –The little Irken shouted loudly, then, not expecting this from himself, jumped and began to run away.

It was difficult with hands bounded behind, and with pulled down pants, but he still has to try reach the door and escape, because this was his last chance. Unfortunately, he tripped over his own pants and fell, turning the tub over on the way. The clink of the galvanized surface hitting the concrete for a moment deafened him, and Zim fell down on the wet flour, crumpled in pain of burning skin. At least Dib can’t drown him anymore. 

\- Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! – He heard as human laughed at him. – Did you really think to escape like this? Look what you have done, you’re all wet now!

**-** Dib… please, - quietly said the Irken, and his voice was sad. – Don’t do it! I beg you, Zim beg the Human…

\- You know, I would take you right here, in this dirty puddle. – Said the man bending over the lying alien. – But it too wet for me.

He grab both of his ankles and dragged Zim back to the mattress. The Irken continuing whine and struggle, but it’s all in vain.

Dib threw him face down on the mattress, lifted and spread his hips again, ignoring all begs. What a pathetic creature. Is he so afraid, or the dignity is really important thing in Irken society? Well, he didn’t care, it cannot to change anything. Dib finally released his length from pants and quietly exhaled. Lying body beneath him twitched again but this time the human grabbed him tightly around the waist.

\- You had better relax, so it hurts less, - Dis said and this is was the only thing he could say to comfort Zim.

But Zim couldn’t to relax, he was too tensed, too scared for even try to do it. And when he felt as something hard pressed on his crotch and beginning to pushing inside, poor Irken couldn’t help himself and loudly cried out.

\- ngh-hA-A-A-Ah! – He felt his body literally ripping apart inside and it was the worst pain he had ever. - HURTS! Oh my Tallest it’s hu-u-urts!

Dib held him tightly with one hand on the head and another on the waist. His screams filled man’s ears and he thought it was the sweetest sound he could ever hear. It was the purest scream of pain, fear, the scream of a defeated enemy. He pushed himself deeper into the Irken body, but Zim was too tight for him and Dib barely entered half of his length. Oh, his hole need a more stretching to take it all.

\- A-a-ah! Hurts! Please, D-diiib, p-pull it OUT! – the alien continued screaming and struggling, his eyes wide opened and filled of tears. What a sigh!

\- Heh, ok-kay, - grinned the man and slowly pulled out his dick, but only to push it back instantly.

\- Ngh!! N-nooo! It’s too much! I can’t, please, I can’t, I CAN’T!!!

Dib started moving inside him, first slowly - to get Zim used to it a little. Then faster - to take a comfortable for himself pace. And he noticed that he was starting to like it, not only because he dominates his enemy. Zim’s insides felt so good as they were made for this. His inner walls was tight, textured, warm and wet. Even too wet, maybe is he bleeding? This explains why Zim screamed and trashed so hard. But the human didn’t worry about it, he was too absorbed in new sensations to be distracted by such trifles. His breathe became sharper and heavier, mixed with soft moans that were lost among the screams of the raped alien.

\- Huh… Zim… I really like you l-like this… - Dib said panting. – Your body is so perfect for fucking…huff…I would glad do it forever…

\- …n-no!.. – cried the Irken, feeling that he almost about to faint. – No more!.. You will tear me!…oh Irk!… oh my Tallest!

\- Your Tallest? – The human grinned, looked down at him. – And where is your Tallest now? They left you many years ago, and now you're all mine. I AM your new Tallest, ha-ha-h! Keep screaming for me!

\- N-ngh… n-no way! mphhh! – Zim grabbed the dirty surface of the mattress with teeth, trying to muffle his cries.

The old dirty fabric tasted so disgusting that he wanted to puke, and the feeling of nausea added to the main pain, but he didn't want to please the human’s ears with his screams. Dib, in turn, took an even faster pace and beat inside him harder. Zim heard his heavy breathe with groans of pleasure and hated himself for pleasing the enemy with his tortured body. 

\- I told you to keep screaming, not shut up! – In the voice of Dib was heard irritation, and his hand yanked one of Zim´s antennas, made him throw his head back.

\- Ack! Argh! – the alien shouted and closed his eyes tightly to avoid meeting the human’s gaze. – C-curse you, Dib-human! You will regret for it!!! GA-A-AH!

\- I don’t think so, h-ah… - answered the man with soft smile, then he ordered. – Open your mouth, open wide!

Zim’s mouth was already open in the loudly cry when he felt dirty fingers pushed on his jaw and tongue. His eyes widened and a shiver ran down his spine - it was too disgusting, so he could hardly contain himself not to vomit.

Dib touched his fingers on the tongue, squeezed and playing with it. Long, thin, wet and hot – he wondered how nice it would be to have Zim lick his dick with it. Of course, in the future he will find it out too, now he just enjoyed how the serpent tongue wrapped around his fingers, which he pushed deeper into the irken's mouth.

\- Ye-ah, good boy… o-uh… It’s feel so nice to be inside you on both sides… s-suck it now, suck my fingers!

His nasty words made Zim feel only worse. He couldn’t take it all anymore, and he must to do something to stop it until Dib tore his insides. So, with the high pitched cry, he clench his teeth on Dib’s fingers and felt the metallic taste of earthling blood fill his mouth.

\- Argh! Son of the bitch! – shouted the human with fierce and hit Zim in the face with another hand.

But the little Irken only closed tightly his eyes and continued to bite his hand despite the hits. Then Dib with low growl grabbed his antenna with his mouth and bit too.

\- GUAAAAAAAAH! – the sound that Zim made was like the cry of wounded animal, it was so loud, wild and desperate.

Obviously, his antennas were the most sensitive part of Irken’s body, and one simple jerk was enough to make Zim unclench his jaws, but Dib wanted to punish him properly, and bit him until he felt the chitinous surface crumpled and break between his blunt teeth. After a few seconds, filled with heartbreaking screams, he finally spit out the antenna. Zim stopped yell like an animal and his head fell down again. The bitten antenna trembled violently, traces of damage were clearly visible on it, and the human nodded in satisfaction then looked down at his bleeding hand.

\- If you bite me again, I ripped them both out. Got it? – he said, licking blood off his fingers and resuming his movements.

\- y-yes… - answered alien in a hoarse whisper. – n-no more, Dib-human, ngh… please…I can’t anymore… I’m dying!..

\- Nonsense, Zim, - Dib chuckled again through his own heavy breathing. – Nobody dies from this. Just relax!

\- ..but…I c-can’t.. It’s too hurt!.. – the tears ran down Zim’s cheeks right onto the mattress.

\- Well… huh… what can I say… Endure this!

Zim would rather drown in the tub then endure this agony more, but he had no choice. He couldn’t to stop this hell and couldn’t relax as Dib said. So all he could do was breathe hard, cry in pain and try to not faint.

The human on the contrary, was in a state of ecstasy. He also breathed hard and made groaning sounds, but apparently enjoyed every moment and every movement. He could take pity on Zim, pull his dick out of him and jerk off, but he thought that Zim did not deserve any mercy. And who knew it was so nice? So nice to feel his body inside, to hear his sweetest cries, to see his silver tears. Dib accelerated the pace, feeling the close to his climax, and grabbed Zim’s body to hug it to himself. With one hand he held the chest of the alien, with the other he stroked his head.

\- Good boy - whispered human right next the Zim’s face. – It will be over soon. Are you ready to my cum?  
  
\- h-huh?.. 

Zim couldn’t understand what he was talking about, but squirmed when he felt as human’s tongue touched and licked his wet cheek. He was afraid that Dib wanted to bite him again, but this time he did not. Zim felt hot and feverish breathe on his face, which made him even more embarrassed. It should not be. Everything that was happening now was fundamentally wrong. And it was scary.

\- Argh! – Dib growled and his grip became tightly and his movements were slower but deeper. – T-take it! Take it all, you alien bitch! Ugh!

Zim couldn’t scream anymore, he just shuddered and gasped when something hot and liquid flowed deep inside him.

\- … huf-f… Phew!- the human made a few more movements, panting loudly, then tossed numb Zim’s body back onto the mattress and finally pulled his dick out. – Oh shit… wow!..

Dib’s head was dizzy and his limbs trembled, and he trying catch his breath, but it’s all was a part of ecstasy he got from a good fuck. Very good fuck. He zipped up his fly and sat down next to Zim, watching lazily as mixture his semen and something dark pink flow from his hole. The Irken was still, only trembled, pant and quietly sobbing. Maybe he really overdid with his actions, but Dib don’t wanted to think about it. Not now at least. Bitten fingers still bleed, so he had to get up and go to the shelves to get a first-aid kit from there and rewind his hand.  
  
\- You know, Zim, I didn’t even think it would be so good. Who would have thought that fucking the enemy would be so nice?  
  
\- You…you’re a monster… - he answered with soundless voice. – Why… j-just why?..  
  
The human didn’t answer, he just took his coat from the shelve and dressed. It was already too late and he had to be at home, because he got up early tomorrow. He hoped that no one would see his bitten hand at home, he didn’t want to answer stupid questions.  
  
Before leaving Dib pulled a chocolate candy out of the pocket, opened the wrapper, and dropped it onto the mattress next to Zim.  
  
\- Get some rest and eat. I’ll be back tomorrow.

Zim tried to growl at these words, but he was too exhausted. This awful human really thinks that he will eat something out his hands, especially after that?! It seemed like another mockery from him. “Just go away, - thought Zim. – Leave me alone, just go away”. He watched as Dib turned off the light and closed the door. Only then did he allow himself long and loud desperate cry.


	4. About...dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib's issues

The hand ached, and the pain irritated, distracted from work, interfered with concentration. This green bastard bit his hand harder than it seemed at first glance. Fortunately, he did not touch the tendons and ligaments, so a simple bandage was enough. But maybe Dib deserved this. He knew he had gone too far yesterday, and never thought he could do something like that. It was dirty, cruel, and terrible. This was a real crime against person.  
But on the other side it was… awesome. Who doesn’t want to defeat, dominate the enemy? It was his little victory, about which he cannot tell anyone. No one can understand it, just as no one has understood him all these years. Dib was always alone in his way, but everything he did was great.

By these thoughts, the man justified himself all this time, absentmindedly staring at the test tubes with samples. Working in the Membrane’s laboratory was boring, but in this way he established a positive relationship with his family. Father was proud that he chose the path of “real science”, Gaz was glad he finally “normal”. However, “normal” is too abstract word for this world. From Dib’s point of view, he was always normal, no matter what others said. Because only he could see the truth, and only he could stop the monster. The planet will finally be safe, at least from the green creature that sits in the basement far from here. And, after that, what difference does it make what exactly he will do with him?  
  
During his lunch break, he decided to retire with his thoughts in the smoking room. Dib didn’t want to eat anyway, although he didn’t have breakfast. The basement was still in front of his eyes, with pale light, wet floor, dirty mattress and Zim lying on it. The invaluable sense of his own superiority. The man couldn’t wait until his job was done to leave this stupid laboratory. After yesterday's events, everyday life has become completely unbearable.

Dib pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and tried to light it, but the bitten and bandaged fingers were a little awkward.

\- Tch… son of the bitch… - He growled in annoyance. – If he bites me again, I will pull out his fucking teeth.

\- Problem with a dog, sir?

Dib shuddered - he thought he was alone in this room. In the opposite corner stood a woman in the uniform of a janitor who also smoked. Why hadn't he see her before? The cleaners were always invisible to him.

\- Well… yeah… - Dib mumbled lazily. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, but the janitor had already approached him.

She looked ugly. Dirty and disheveled dark blond hair, freckles with wrinkles, bags under eyes - her appearance was too unpresentable for work in such a serious institution as his father's laboratory. Where do they look in the HR department? It can be seen from her that she prefers to slamming meth more than work decently. He turned away his stare as not to see her smiling face, but woman seems to be in the mood to talk.

\- You must be careful with these animals. I am afraid of dogs, especially large ones. They can rip any flesh!

Dib chuckled at himself, pretending this situation. Fortunately Zim was small.

\- It was my dog, and I will deal with it myself, ma'am.

\- Oh, you said it just like my father! – The janitor laughed softly. – When I was a kid, he got a dog. A vile creature, insane, spiteful, he bit all family members. However, my dad was a strong, stubborn and persistent person. He always said “Humans should be masters of their home, not dogs!”. I will not say by what methods he trained and raised this dog, but you know, after a few months he became obedient and meek like a lamb. He did everything that father told him, brought him newspapers and shoes, and never bared his teeth at anyone again. He didn´t listen to others, it was his personal dog. I always envied my father, heh.

“Humans should be masters of their home. Humans should be masters” – thought Dib to himself. It was a very weird story, but her father was right. It made sense in his own situation too, and many new thoughts popped in his head. Who doesn’t want his personal dog? “Not a dog. Bitch. Personal bitch”.

\- So, I’ve always wondered how some people have patience to keep in the home such a difficult creatures! I'm sure you can handle it too, I can see it in your eyes, sir!  
Dib barely held himself not to shudder again. She stood too close, and he didn’t like the way she looked at him. He hated her closeness, her hoarse smoky voice and that stupid smile. It seemed to him as if she could discover his lies any second if she kept stared at him like that. What will happen then?

\- Sorry ma’am, I need to go, - the man said in confusion and put out his cigarette. he couldn’t smoke calmly in such an environment anyway.

\- Good luck, sir, - The janitor nodded and stepped back, as she watched him leave the smoking room.

What the hell it was?! Why this wench so scared him? Maybe it was just the paranoia. He always had been a paranoid, and after yesterday, any nonsense could confuse him. It’s just a weird woman, who likes to chat, and nothing more.

\------

Zim slowly opened his eyes and let out the soft moan. He wished to be at his base, on the warm and soft couch, but he still was still there, on a smelly mattress soaked in his tears. Zim began to recall the yesterday’s events, and his whole body shuddering with pain and disgust. He was captured, then tortured, then raped by Dib, and this made him want to cry again, but Zim held back his tears. He must be strong.

Despite of the dream, he still felt tired all over his body. The bruised ribs and head did not hurt so much anymore, but maybe it wasn’t felt against the background of other things. The little Irken slowly sat up and groaned, feeling pain in his lower body. His inner walls were hurt and sored after intercourse, below him immediately leaked Dib’s cum as soon as he sat. Handcuffed hands are numb, bitten antenna became inflamed, and Zim worried that it might lose all sensitivity if not properly treated. Yes, the filthy human dared do this to him, and when he returns he will do it again if he wants to, and Zim cannot stop him. He needs to come up with an escape plan, and the sooner the better.

It was day outside, and the light entered the basement through a boarded-up window, which gave him a better view of the basement. Zim finally got up, and slowly and carefully walked around this small area, avoiding a puddle from an inverted tub. First, he walked to the rack and examined its shelves. There were several boxes on them, and he could not open them with his hands tied, moreover, some of them had locks. This bastard was smarter than Zim thought. Surely, there were sharp or heavy objects under the locks. Maybe even a weapon… With a frustrated sound alien turned back, and his gaze fell on the window. In theory, he could use one of these nails from the boards as a lock pick for the door. It seems like it was the only way out of here, and Zim came close to the window. So, how did he pulled out the nail from the board? The Irken stood on the tiptoe to reach the lower board and tried to grab the nearest nail with his teeth, but it did not bring any result, only a dirty taste of rusty iron in the mouth. If he only had free hands, he could use his claws. There was only one way to take off the handcuffs – ask Dib to do it.

An excitement quickly turned into a despair. This means that he will have to go through all this again. He will have to do whatever the human says and accept all the pain that he will cause to his body. Even thinking about it made him feel bad, but he saw no other way out. In order not to think about it, he began biting into the dusty board again, growling like a mad, until he was completely exhausted. In the end, he sat back down on the mattress, tucking his knees to his chest, and tried to calm down waiting for return of Dib. He really didn't want it, but he knew that he had no other choice.

\------

Dib would not have thought of going home after work if it were not for the need to change clothes and eat something at least once that day.  
Father was still not home, but sounds from Gaz’s room indicated the presence of his sister. She won’t bother him if Dib doesn’t make a lot of noise, but he doesn’t. As a kid, he was noisy, especially when he wanted to talk about his paranormal investigations. Well, adult life take over him, and now Dib mostly silent, but everyone seems to like it.  
He was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Dad? He wouldn't knock because he had the keys, so maybe it’s Gaz’s friends? Since she did not leave her room, he opened the door himself and was surprised to see the police officer on the doorstep.

\- Mr. Membrane? Do you have a minute to talk?

The cops at the door didn't mean anything good, and Dib tensed, trying to hide the growing panic.

\- Sure, - he answered with friendly smile. – Something wrong, sir?

\- Officer Hopps, - the policeman introduced himself – Can we talk about your ex-classmate, Zim, ahem, Hooman? You knew him best.

Dib frowned, anticipating a difficult dialogue. Of course, as soon as the school found that one student was missing, some suspicions fell on him. But he was prepared for something like this, and prepared the answers to some questions, so he just made amazed face and took the step back to let the officer in.

\- Well… Yes, Zim and I were the classmates at school. What, something happened to him?

\- A few days ago, Zim disappeared. One kid from the school where he studied said that he saw from the window, as Zim was chase by the unknown car. The pickup truck.

\- Oh, Jeez! - Dib made a surprised face. – What does it mean? Is there a maniac in town?

\- I'm afraid so, but we have too little information to draw conclusions. At least we have not received any reports of abduction. – Said the cop anxiously. - Does Zim has enemies?

\- Zim has a lot of enemies at his school, but I don’t know which of them has a pickup truck. Has that kid seen the driver?

\- Unfortunally, no. There was too dark and rainy. All he saw was a very old car, maybe from the last century.

“Thanks God” – thought Dib. He had to be careful. What would happen if this kid saw him? He would spend this evening at the police station, and the green scum would have given evidence with great pleasure.

\- Do you have a car, mr. Membrane?

\- Black Ford sedan, you can see it outside, next to the garage.

\- Okay, I got it. What with your hand?

\- Bite of a lab rats, - He lied without even blinking. – I work on labs of my father. Yesterday we tested some microchips on rodent brains, and some of them was too aggressive. What am I, a suspect?

\- Oh, off course not! This is just a standard check!

Okay, at least something good. For now. The officer was silent for a while, then continued his questions.

\- Can you tell me about Zim? In the files of the school practically no information about this student.

Earlier Dib would glad to talk the police about his base, robots and disguise, but not now. Now the most important thing he must do – take a view that he know nothing about his alien stuff.

\- Well, he always was strange. Not only his view, he was truly weird angry and suspires kid. In my childhood, I was a problem guy, too bothered and bullied him. Now I am sorry for this. Then, as soon as I left school, I was no longer interested in his future life. If to be honest, I surprised that he still there. 

\- Zim Hooman was left for the second year. Twice.

“And could does it a third time if I had not intervened.” – thought the man. If you look like an innocent child, you have no other option to integrate with human society, but to stay in school. Dib wondered how long people could not notice it. People always don’t notice these things.

\- What about his parents? When I came to his house, nobody opened the door. Only a strange green dog attacked me.

\- Oh, yes, Zim has a dog. “Green hound”, if I remember the breed name correctly. His parents are alcoholics, appeared at school few times, but they absolutely don’t care about their son. No wonder if they didn't open to you. – Dib took a dramatic pause, and spoke again. - Well, it’s all I know about him, sir, I have nothing more to add. I hope Zim will be found soon and everything is fine with him. Nobody deserved such a fate!  
  
“He deserved so much more”.

\- Thank you for the information, mr. Membrane, - said the cop. – I hope we find the kidnapper as soon as possible. We must not let the maniac appear in our town. If you will remind something else, please let me know.

The officer gave him his visit card with number, but as soon as he left, Dib tore it up and threw into the trash can.

\- What do you doing?

He looked around and met his gaze with his sister, who was standing behind with crossed hands.

\- What? I threw out the trash! 

\- I heard you talking to the police. And I know Zim disappeared. The whole school talks about it. Dib, please, tell me that it’s not your doing.

\- It’s not my doing. – Dib agreed easily. – Why do you even think it could have been me?

\- Who else? Everyone knew you hate him!

\- So what? – His eyes rolled back. - Maybe I hated Zim in my past but I’m too adult now for this stupid games. I thought, at least YOU understand it, Gaz! Yes, it worries me too, but I can’t help. But in the end he can handle it himself, it’s Zim! So are you done, detective? I need to go now.

She sighed. Dib hoped she believed him, but Gaz was too shrewd, and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with his little sister and her suspicions.

\- So… Where you going? – she narrowed her eyes, as she watched her brother put on his trench coat. – You also left yesterday without saying anything!

\- It’s a date. – He said the first thing that came into his head.

\- A… date? With you?

\- Yes. Can you believe it?

Her eyes widened. If Gaz really believes it, then many problems will be solved.

\- Who is it?

\- I won’t tell you who it is. After all, this is my private life, and I shouldn't tell everyone about it. Bye, sister!

This response impressed her and Dib chuckled smugly as he left the house. Gaz shouted something like “at least brush your hair!” but he didn’t listen her anymore.  
  
The man got in his sedan and lit the cigarette again – he wanted to smoke so badly after all of this. Now the police will be looking for a pickup truck, but he acted wisely by hiding this car outside the town. All that remains is to deal with the family. Dib would really like to move from here and live separately, but for this he did not have enough money - he took a lot from his savings to catch this alien bastard.  
It was already dark on the street when his car pulled out and, picking up speed, drove away. Maybe this day ruined his mood, but the evening promised to be fun, and Dib perked up while driving along quiet streets, avoiding evening traffic jams.  
He left the town and drove few miles on highway before turning towards the forest belt, where he hid the second car. First, when he only bought it, he wanted to get rid of this old junk after the kidnapping, but quickly realized that he still needed this pickup. Maybe he looked old and ugly, but inside it still was a perfect death machine, fast and powerful. Who knows when he'll need it? At least to get to his destination and not get his Ford dirty, or else his "date" lies may be exposed.

In the dark, lit only by headlights, the rusty pickup looked really awful. Blurred bloodstains on the bumper and headlamp added a kind of hellish charm to it, and Dib grinned, touched dirty metal surface. The real monster in the flesh. The man shuddered from a gust of cold wind raging in the trees overhead and hurried to get into the pickup and start the engine. Seconds later the pickup made a loud roar like a beast released from a cage.  
  
  



	5. In the claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is more cunning?..

Zim didn’t know how long he spent waiting, but it was already dark outside the window when he heard the familiar roar of a pickup truck. He tensed, feeling the fear covered his body again.  
“If I want to survive, I have to do what he wants. Then I can escape. And kill him. And destroy this awful planet that creates monsters like him.” – The Irken repeated these words in his head like a prayer, because that was his only hope and solace. He barely trembled when the door opened and Dib finally appeared in the cellar.

\- I hope you didn't miss me too much, this place can be really boring. – He said this with wide smile, while he locked the door and lit a lamp on the ceiling.

\- Dib-human… - Zim tried to speak as politely as he could. – I can’t feel my hands. Can you remove the handcuffs? Please?

So, it was true, his arms were really numb after day in this state. The alien twisted his shoulders and made the most pitying face to soften the heart of his captor.

\- What, not comfy? – Dib lazily asked. – Maybe I’ll do this, If you will behave yourself.

\- I’ll behave myself! I will be good, I promise! – If it meant free for his hands and actions Zim got ready for everything.

\- Well, well… I don’t even know how to believe you, Zim. You bit me yesterday. Just look what you have done!

The human showed his bandaged hand and waved it in front of alien’s face.

\- I-am-m sorry for this… - said the Irken, feeling the disgust of these words. - I won’t bite you anymore! Zim is full of regrets!

\- I hope so, - Dib grinned, looking at him, and then his gaze fell on the chocolate candy, which was still on the corner of the mattress. - Why didn’t you eat this?

Good question. To be honest, Zim was hungry, but he couldn’t imagine how he would bend down with his hands tied and start eating food like an animal. Especially if this food was dropped from filthy hands of his enemy.

\- I don’t want. – he answered, trying to make his voice calm and neutral.

\- Well, if you don’t want… - the human kicked the candy with the tip of his boot so that it fell to the floor, then stepped on it, completely crushing. – Okay, never mind. Next time you will eat.

Zim involuntarily shuddered, as he watched the chocolate crushed under the boot. He would like the "next time" not to happen, but he wasn’t sure about it.

\- By the way, I talk to the police today. They are looking for you. Do you know what it all means?

What? Zim felt excitement of these words – they might find him and rescue from this hell. But on the other hand ...

\- What happens if they intrude your base during the investigation? – Dib ended his thoughts with a mocking smile. – They will found all your technologies, robots and other alien stuff… You’ll be declassified, and even your stupid disguises will no longer save you! Everybody will know that you are an alien scum!

Shit. Shit! They shouldn’t enter his base, he must not let this happen! He needs to get out of here as soon as possible, return to school and pretend like nothing had happened. Zim felt his antennas pinch back of his head with anxiety, but he couldn’t control them. Dib chuckled and sat on one knee in front of him.

\- Who knows, maybe they already rummaged in your “house” while we are sitting here. – continued the human, increasing his anxiety. – Maybe they already called FBI and are now looking for you to take you to the laboratory to dissect your body.

Zim tensed and looked down to hide his fear.

\- S-s-shut up! – He hissed. – It is can’t be true, you lie!

\- But it’s true. I talked to one of these a hour ago. All school knows that you missed. 

\- What if they figure out who kidnapped me and catch you?! You will go to the jail!

\- They don’t have any evidence against me. – Dib’s voice was calm and quiet. - I’m not stupid, I know what to say to police to be above suspicion. Also he said that he already tried to get in your “house”. So I cannot guarantee about your bas…

\- Enough! - Zim knew he shouldn’t scream but he was too emotional right now and could barely contain himself. - This is your fault that they will declassify me! You ruined my mission, you ruined everything!

His yells was stopped immediately when human’s hand settled on his head.

\- Don’t worry, not everything. – Dib pet his cheek like Zim was a dog or something like that. - No one will found you here. This is the safest place for you.

The Irken turned away his face, avoiding unpleasant human’s touch. He desperately wanted to beat him up, make him suffer, tear him apart like a wild animal, and at the same time he was very afraid of a man who could really do any of the above. Calm down, just be nice and endure it all. Dib will free his hands if he will be good. Then he will could pull out that nail, break open the lock and run away.  
  
Meanwhile the human hand gripped Zim’s chin, forcing to lift his head. The Irken met his gaze with Dib’s and closed his eyes, worried that the human could read his thoughts in them. Dib only laughed softly at his reaction –the alien seemed still afraid of him. Right, he better be afraid.

\- Turn around, - he said quietly, but sternly.

Zim shuddered, guessing what would happen next. Dib will bend him, pressing him face down, and then take him again, causing unbearable pain. He really didn't want all of this. But how many options does he have now? Only obedience and hope that everything will end soon. Zim bit his lower lip and turned awkwardly, bowing his head in submission. He heard as the human fumbled in his pockets, then something tinkled and his hands were released from the handcuffs.

\- …huh?.. – he exhaled, feeling as his hands falling down.

No, it’s not a joke, Dib actually took off the handcuffs and put them on the corner of the mattress. For a moment Zim wanted to jump up and attack his captor, but his arms were still numb after many hours of uncomfortable position, and he wasn’t sure if this fight would be successful for him. Zim could only make the human angry. So, the Irken slowly stretched released limbs, and turned his head back to Dib, still not understanding what the human wanted. 

\- What do you have to say?

Of course, this son of the bitch wanted gratitude. 

\- Thank you, Dib-human, - Zim answered.

He nodded, and motioned for alien to turn back and face him. Zim obeyed and turned, leaning on numb hands, still wondering what he was up to. However, the answer was not long in coming, when Dib finally uttered what made him shudder again.

\- Now, you can undress yourself. Do it.

What?! Obviously Zim was humiliated not enough, as this horrible jerk wanted to see his naked body. It was too unacceptable for Irken soldier, and he even couldn’t imagine as he start undressing right before his enemy and captor. With blushes on the face Zim looked down.

\- Oh, come on, - Dib let out a soft laugh, looking at his embarrassment. – Stop acting like the Virgin Mary, you’re not so innocent. Anymore. Do it or I will undress you myself! 

\- Ok-kay, okay…

Without looking up Zim took the end of the glove and began to pull it off his hand, slowly revealing green flesh. He folded the glove neatly on the edge of the mattress before removing the second, feeling Dib staring at him.

\- Good. Go on, - said the human.

Zim sighed, and did the same with the left hand. Then slowly took off his boots, also folding them together with the gloves. What next? The tunic? He desperately didn’t want to take off the rest, and just grabbed the end of his tunic and swallowed a lump in his throat.

\- Argh, why so long? Are you fucking teasing me or what?! - Dib growled irritably and leaned over him.

He pushed down alien’s body and grabbed the tunic with both hands, tearing it with low growl. The cellar was immediately filled with the sound of cracking threads. 

\- N-no wait! – exhaled Zim, watching as his clothes were torn by strong and rough hands, showing out his green chest and stomach.

\- I’ve always hated your stupid alien rags! Finally I can take them off! - Dib grabbed his pants and tore them too, then threw them on the wet floor.

Zim guessed that the human was deliberately spoiling his clothes so that he could no longer wear them. What the bastard… The Irken closed his eyes tightly and turned away so as not to see this smiling face in front of him, but he literally felt the curious stare on his stomach, bruised ribs by the car, chest.

\- Woah, your bruises are half healed! Lucky you!

Dib noticed that bruises look very good on this naked and clean body, as an accent, decor or something like that. The purple spots go well with green skin and he would like to leave more marks on him. His fingers touched bruised surface, and he felt as the alien twitched under him. It made him smile.

\- Relax. I want to show you how nice it could be.

What does he mean? The Irken tensed at his words and touch, as if it were a hidden threat. The fingers stroked down from abdomen to his crotch, but it didn't feel nice. In such situation nothing “nice” could be.

\- O-uh… - Zim exhaled and bared his teeth in a silent growl when Dib’s hands spread his legs apart.

His hands instinctively grabbed human’s arms and pushed them away. At least he could fight back now, but he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

Dib wanted to laugh, watching as small green fingers with sharp claws grabbed his wrists, but he needed to be stern to Zim. He must know his place after all.

\- Keep your hands out of me, or I’ll tied them again! - said the man then tugged the Irken right on his wounded antenna.

Zim couldn’t help himself and let out short yelp, lifted up his hands.

\- Don’t even think to touch me with your dirty hands and claws again! Got it?

\- Argh! I got-I-got-it-ahh!

\- Good. – Dib grinned and released him. - Stay still now.

Zim gently touched his antenna, checking the bite site, and slightly nodded in obedience.  
  
\- Legs open.  
  
Sighing sharply, he spread his legs, letting the human to play with his body. He just need endure it all – and when Dib leave, he could escape. Thoughts about escape filled his head again, distracting him from senses of horror and disgust, and this all going well until he felt as human’s fingers intruded in his slit again.

\- guh-h-h!..

\- Relax.

\- H-how I can to relax if you doing this-s-s?! – Zim hissed and narrowed his eyes. What the stupid!

\- I DON’T CARE how you do this! – Dib said with obvious irritation in his voice. - I ordered you to relax. Do it!  
  
But how? The Irken froze trying to overcome the tension, and took a deep breath. Nothing changed. He inhaled again, tilting his head to the side and pressing his cheek against the mattress. Inhale, exhale… nothing complicated, right? His head was dizzy from the oxygen flow, but the body gradually became soft and pliable.

\- There… what a good boy! - Cooed the human, continuing move his fingers inside. – See, It's not difficult!

Zim bared his teeth again. He hated when Dib cooed at him as if he was his pet. As he relaxed, he began to feel more than just discomfort in the lower part of his body, but these new feelings only more confused him. At least there was no pain, but instead there was something strange. Something that he really didn’t want to feel from human hands.

\- Ou-h… huh!.. – The Irken loudly exhaled, while he felt as his tentacle length released out from the stimulation.

\- Wow, so fast this time! – Dib chuckled. – I think you'll get used to it soon!

\- I..I will never g-get used to this filth, Dib-thing… It’s disgustin-nghhh!

\- But it seemed that you like it, - he chuckled, watching at Zim’s emotions.

Zim blushed at these words. It’s just a part of biology. This moron touched his private parts and the body naturally reacted to it. And nothing more! Why does this idiot think he likes it?  
  


He squirmed when Dib stroked his tentacle. The strange alien dick twitched and curled around himself, as if trying to find something. Dib really wanted to find out how Irkens breeding. It would be interesting to see how males use such complex organs when mating. He grabbed the tentacle into his fist and slowly moved his hand up and down, as if masturbating. Reaction of Zim was not long in coming – he gasped, his stomach tightened and his eyes widened, but it was something other than pain.

The Irken clenched his jaws together and tried to muffle the sounds that came out from his throat while Dib doing this strange thing with him. It was too overwhelming, unnatural feeling.   
Maybe even some kind of pleasure, but he refused to accept it. Not from the humans. Not from Dib. But the damned bastard quickened his pace, and he couldn’t contain his sighs and muffled moans. The body betrayed him.

\- Hu-f-f... ha-ah… ah-h!..

– Does this feel good? – Dib smiled. - Don’t hold back your moans I’d love to hear them!

But Zim didn’t want to please him by his sounds and bite his lip to stay silent.

\- He-h… You are so proud. Then it will be more pleasant to break you.

No. He won't do it. Zim escapes from this damned basement before he will do it. The main thing now is not to lose composure and remain steadfast, but it was so hard while Dib kept him like this. He felt as his tentacle tensed and swelled, and his body was approaching a climax, so staying still was simply impossible. The Irken arched back, hands gripping the mattress, scratching it.

\- Wow, do you wanna cum already? – Dib asked and his hand clenched tightly his tentacle and moved faster, stimulating his already strong sensations. - Look at me, Zim. I want to see your face when you’ll came!

It was the order, and he couldn’t ignore it. So Zim looked at hateful face and tried to express as much hate as possible, but his angry grimace quickly disappeared when the wave of orgasm fully covered his body.

\- Ngh.. Argh! A-Aa-ah!

For a moment, he lost connection with reality and just screamed, allowing the waves of the pleasure go through him. His limbs were trembling, head was spinning, and something pleasant and warm exploded in his stomach like a fireworks, made him to forget about everything. 

\- H-ah… ou-h… oh sweet Irk… - Zim whispered soundlessly, closing his eyes tightly and trying to catch his breathe. 

When his breathing was restored and mind was cleaned, he opened his eyes and saw the same filthy ceiling with dim lamp, grinned Dib’s face, and some sticky light pink liquid onto his stomach and chest. He immediately sat up and tried to clean himself with his hands. What a shame!

\- A-ha-ha-ha-hah! – he heard the nasty human laugh at him. – Oh, gosh… Zim, you are so cute! What a pity you did’t see your face when you came!

Zim did not answer, and he didn’t know what he could to say in this situation. His shoulders still trembled, his eyes were wet and he didn’t know why - after an orgasm or another humiliation?

\- Okay, okay, it wasn’t so bad, - Dib tried to comfort the alien and stroked him on the head. – If you’re wondering, I cried too in my first time, but it was amazing! So you must remember this experience. No one touched you like this before me, and no one will do this after me.

This is was very bad experience. Zim didn’t want to go through all this and hated it. He hated being forced to do this, he hated being a hostage, he hated being humiliated so many times, and he did not know when it was all over.

\- Well, now it’s my turn to have some fun!

He noticed lately as Dib unzipped his pants and released something thick from there. Something with hairy base and red tip. What is this? Did this thing hurt him so much yesterday? Zim gasped and jerked back, but was pressed against the mattress by both hands of the human.

\- Uhg… No! Please! Not again! Are you not satisfied yet?

\- Satisfied? – The man growled. - It was just a warm-up, Zim. And yes, I can’t be satisfied with just jerking you off. So relax and stay fucking still, if you don’t want to make me mad.

The Irken whimpered. Off course, he didn’t want to be raped again, but he also didn’t want to make him angry. All he has to do now is be patient. Soon this bastard will leave and he will rip this damn nail from the damn board, open this damned door and run away from this damned place. Only these things kept his sanity. Without opening his eyes, Zim took a deep breath to relax a little, and shortly nodded.

\- Good boy. – Dib grinned widely, looking at him as the hungry beast at his prey.  
Zim flinched when he felt his legs separate again, and gave a short yelp as a human length entered his slit. 

\- Ngh… Wa-ait! I-I can’t …

\- Shut up! – Dib interrupted him. - You said the same shit yesterday, but still you did it! It should go much easier now. Look, you’re so wet here after this foreplay. Just like a good juicy bitch! 

\- n-uh… Gha! - Zim bared his teeth and let out another short cry. It was still hurt a lot, and these words made it even worse. - ..Is-s it… ugh.. really neces-sary to say… such dirty t-things?..

\- He-h, why not?.. It suits you, as well as being under me!

Hiding resentment, Zim tilted his head on the side, hearing Dib’s breathing above him, while the human held his hips and pushed himself with a wet flopping noises further into his little body. He hoped it’s will be over soon, and he will could rest a little.

\- Hey, look at me! Keep the eyes on me!

Zim looked up with narrowed eyes, holding back tears from pain. He knew that son of the bitch wanted to see them, wanted to see his suffering, and he wished he could turn his face into a stone mask. But Dib with every thrust pulled a new groan from his mouth and nothing could be hidden from him. If he could get the same pleasure Zim had a few minutes ago, why doesn’t he use his hands too? Or is he just a sadist? Sick bastard who enjoys other’s torment.

Dib frowned a little, looking at the Irken beneath him, then suddenly to himself, he bent over and kissed Zim.

\- Mphh?! – The alien made muffled sound and his eyes opened wide. – Hrmm!

He tried pushed the human away but Dib held his head tightly with one hand while another hand stroked the base of his antenna. This made him obedient and still, because he was afraid to getting more injuries to the most sensitive part of his body. So Dib fully covered him and pressed down to the mattress, and Zim felt completely in his hands, with no way out, no way to breathe freely. Dib was literally everywhere now, inside and outside, his big drooling tongue intruded his mouth and filled itself the space inside. The Irken closed his eyes again and let out another muffled sound while he started to suffocate. It was an awful, hopeless. For a moment, he lost the sense of his own existence, as if he became a part of something more. As if he completely belonged to the human.

\- Woah… - Dib interrupted the kiss, breathing heavily with blushed face. – It was hot!

\- Huf-f… Hu-h… - Zim panted, trying to catch his own breathe.

Human saliva was dripping down from his chin, and he was still shacking violently. What the heck is was?! This strange thing distracted him from the pain by Dib’s movements, but it’s all was so confusing and embarrassing. What kind of “hot” Dib found in it?

Meanwhile, the human with soft moans quickened his pace and leaned towards the alien, obviously trying to do this thing again. This time Zim found the strength to turn his head so that the wet, dirty mouth touched his right cheek. Dib chuckled, and licked his skin, slightly biting with his teeth. Did he wanted to eat him now? Zim froze when he felt as the human pulling him by the antenna, made him to throw his head back. Now his neck was fully exposed and vulnerable, and Dib took advantage of this, starting to get down to it gradually. 

-.. Ack! – Zim gasped when blunt teeth touched his neck.

Now he felt himself like a birdy in the claws of snarlbeast. This horrible human bit and sucked his throat, sides of the neck, shoulders and collarbones, leaving bites and bruises on his skin.

This little green body could give so much pleasure, so Dib couldn't hold his low groans. Waves of enjoying went through him when he was about to cum, and the man grabbed Zim tightly and buried the face onto his shoulder. His movements became faster and faster and lying below him Irken cried out from pain.

\- Oh… fuck…fuck…FUCK YES! – Dib growled loudly and bit the green shoulder again, clenching his jaws tightly.

\- h-haAAAAh! – Zim yelled, his eyes covered with tears, his hands lifted and tensed as if he wanted to attack Dib.

Yes, he desperately wanted to fight back the rapist, push him away and scratch his ugly face with the claws, but he managed to hold on and stay still. It’s almost over. He felt something warm and liquid filled his insides, which meant as the human had finally finished. 

Dib noticed his gesture, and released his shoulder, still breathing heavily. Zim panted too, feeling as his blood oozed on the skin. He felt himself tagged and spoiled after this, as if that bastard marked him by this way. He wasn't sure if this bite would heal without a memorable scar. Shameful scar.  
For a few moments they just lay still, catching their breath, then Dib slowly sat up and zipped his pants.

\- Woah… I think it's something worth living for!

“Sick, sick perverting animal!” – thought the Irken, carefully touching the new wound. He stared at the floor to not show all the pain, hate and fierce in his eyes, while the human pull out the lighter and cigarettes from the pocket.

\- You know, Zim, when I was younger, I thought we similar. - Dib said lazily, taking a drag on his cigarette. – We are both smart, purposeful, courage… Is that why we cannot defeat each other while we have been fighting all this time. Now I realized, I am stronger than you. Not because I’m a human. Because I would never give up, like you did.

“Why did you think I gave up? When I leave here, I will make you swallow all your words! " – He silently watched as Dib smoke, wincing at the bad nicotine smell. Meanwhile the human took another drag, and when less than half of the cigarette is left, looked at Zim curiously.

\- Take this, - Dib handed him his cigarette. – You will feel better.

The Irken obeyed, not only because it was the order - he really wanted to do something that would make him feel better. Humans love to smoke their cigarettes, so why doesn’t he try it too? With trembled hands he carefully take the cigarette from human’s hands and put it in his mouth, then inhaled.

Dib laughed, watched the coughing alien. He didn't know why, but watching Zim bend over and cough with wide eyes was a lot of fun.

\- Wow, wow, you took a too deep drag! You Irkens don’t even smoke?

This was a bad joke. Now his head spinning mercilessly and it isn’t looked like a promising “feel better”. For a few moments, he just coughed and almost lost sight of how Dib got up and gathered all his clothes from the mattress. It alarmed the Irken and he looked at him in bewilderment.

\- I don’t think you will need these rags in the near future. – explained the human, putting Zim’s torn clothes in the plastic bag. - I need to get rid of them.

\- But… What will I dress in?..

\- You don’t need to dress, Zim. – Dib smiled, looking down at him. - I like to see you like this!

He blushed again, marveling at this meanness and shamelessness. It will be very difficult for him without clothes and disguise. Zim just looked at the human, hoping that vile son of the bitch would leave, but before the door, Dib suddenly froze.

\- Oh, shit! I almost forgot! Turn around, Zim!

\- What else? – Said the alien with suspicion in his eyes.

\- Stop asking the stupid questions, just turn around your green ass! – There was impatience in his voice.

Zim had no choice but to obey and turn, however, when he heard the clang of the metal behind, he jerked sharply, but the human had already handcuffed him. Again.

\- Wait! – Zim shouted anxiously. - Please, not again! I did everything you said! I behaved myself!

\- And your hands were free all this time, - Dib laughed, looking at his worried face. - But you don't need extra freedom to sleep.

Zim jumped up in a daze. Was it all in vain? He endured so much for this, and this scum just deceived him like a fool. With his lips trembling with resentment, the Irken watched the man turn off the light and close the door.

\- Goodnight, Zim! See ya tomorrow!

Left alone in the darkness, he stared at the door for a while, after which his nerves broke down and he yelled in despair:

\- BASTARD! A-A-ARGH! YOU! FUCKING! BASTARD!


	6. Sweet sugar, bitter sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For to him that is joined to all the living there is hope: for a living dog is better than a dead lion"

The first thing he had to do was get rid of Zim’s clothes. Dib took a small shovel from the luggage compartment of his pickup, and under the light of the headlights dug a pit to bury it. He could not just throw these rags away or leave them in the car, as he knew what would happen if the police suddenly found them. It was hard to dig - the ground was frosty, and somewhere in the distance dogs barked and Dib didn’t want meeting them. So finally he more or less buried the evidence and returned to the car. Oh, he need take a shower as quickly as possible and throw the dirty clothes into the washing machine - the dirt from ground not fit with a “date” script.   
  
\- Well… How was your date? – Gaz asked him, when he left bathroom.

She tried to look less intrigued, but her narrowed eyes shined with curiosity.

\- It was… perfect! – Said the man, taking pause before the last word. – The best date of my life. I think you should try something like this too. The world is more interesting than your video games, sister!

\- Thanks, no. – Gaz only sneered. - I don't want to be the stupid idiot in love like you are now. 

Dib only shrugged his shoulders and went to his room, without answering this taunt. He looks different. Gaz would even say he looks happy. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her brother smile like that. Maybe in childhood? Whatever it was, it seemed to be good for him.   
  
Despite the hard day, Dib did not want to sleep - he was too excited. Too many things have happened in the past two days. Zim bring so many new feelings and pleasure in his life, so now he was not just a prisoner, he was the solace, dirty secret, Dib’s own toy. The man thought about many things that he could do with his captured Irken, and could not wait to bring it all to life. He loved the way the bites and bruises looked on the bare green skin, but he could try something else, that could leave much more marks on that body. He loved the way Zim trying to deny his own senses to stay cold-blooded and the way his hardness collapses under the actions of human hands. He loved the way his enemy tremble and squirm beneath him, with a grimace of fear and pain on his face. He loved it all, and he needed to see and feel it all again. Dib could play with him like a doll, like a specific pet, like a living sex-toy, until he break completely the spirit of Irken, and he felt dizzy at the thought of his superiority over the enemy. This feeling intoxicated, poisoned, erased the boundaries of morality, but created the illusion of happiness, which was so lacking in his life.

Therefore, Dib spent half night sitting in front of his laptop looking some information and things that could help him in his plans. And it’s not surprising that he came to work quite sleepy, but still excited. Something was wrong in his mind, but Dib did not notice it, or maybe just did not want notice.

“Humans are masters, right?” – The man thought as he fumbled with the chemicals on his desk. “Humans should be masters. Monsters have to sit in their cages. Everything is in its place.” He pulled on of examples and turned it in hand. A good mixture, it was intended for laboratory rats as psychotropic stimulant, but he can use it for more interesting purposes. Maybe Zim will not love it, but at least it would be fun. Without too much thought, Dib slipped the example into his pocket and went back to work.

There was still half an hour left before the lunch break, but Dib didn’t want to wait and came to the smoking room early, holding pack of cigarettes in the hand. Barely stepping inside he was alert and sniffed – the room clearly smelled not of cigarettes, but of something else. It was a… plant? He couldn’t believe it. He saw the same janitor woman he met yesterday.

\- Oww, I am sorry! – She shuddered and hastily put out her joint of marijuana. - I thought everybody were still working!

Dib raised his eyebrow.

\- Do you know, ma’am, that this is a respectable institution, and drug use is unacceptable on its territory? – He said with cold and stern voice. - It is enough to fire you to hell.

\- I know, sir! But I thought nobody will see it!

\- What about camera? – He make a gesture in the cellar above.

\- I have a friend from security. He turns it off when we come here to relax.

\- So… I’m afraid I should to tell my father about some of the stuff who violate the institution’s charter.

As the son of such an important person, Dib was not the last worker in the laboratory, which means he could control the lives of less significant employers. And he said all this because he wanted see her trill and fear of losing her job. He didn’t know why, but he hated this ugly, dirty woman. If she gets out of the lab, it will be great.

\- Wait a minute, sir! – Said the janitor and made a friendly smile, baring her sick, yellow teeth. – Don't take away a job from a poor woman! Marijuana is the last solace in my life! Do you know how hard it can be if the last joy is taken away from a person?

The man grinned darkly, and bent over her. He hoped see more anxious on her face, but she was not scared, just looked like she wanted to suck up to him. It was so annoying, like everything that she said. Even though this is was a simple lower-class janitor, something about her was a threat. But maybe it’s was just another Dib’s paranoia after yesterday’s talk. However, she could be useful for his purposes, because she knows where to get some drugs and can quietly bring them to the laboratory. And, most importantly, she doesn't tell anyone about his demands, if she wants to save her pitiful job.

\- I think you are well versed in all sorts of things like that, and where to get them, right?

\- Off course! – She smiled widely. – I know a couple dealers in this neighborhood, if you are looking for something to relax…

\- It’s not for me. Just for a work.

\- Oh, well… What type do you need?

\- Can you bring me a heroin for tomorrow to the same time?

She frowned. He guessed it was a difficult order.

\- Oh, well… Not so fast. But I can get an oxycontin, it similar and will be easier to get it.

\- I don’t care how you’ll find it this short time, I just need the strong opioid. One good dose of heroin. Bring me this crap and I forget what I saw here. Moreover, I will pay you for it.

\- As you say, sir. – The woman gave him another ugly smile. - I am so glad that we were able to agree!

Without saying anything, Dib turned around abruptly and left the smoking room. He didn’t want to smoke after that.  
  


“Need a do something. Need a plan. I need to get out of here…”

Zim kept gnawing the nail out of the board, trying pulling it out, but all he did was drag it out a couple millimeters. His jaws are tired and teeth hurts, but he couldn’t allow himself to rest. The Irken did not expect success, but he just had to do something to get rid of stress and anxiety. He needed to get distracted from the horrors that await him in the near future. And maybe one day he will be able to pull out this damn piece of rusty metal. So Zim continued to fiddle with the board without stopping, spitting out dirt and splinters, until he heard the sound of a car approaching. Dib is back.

\- Damn it!..

The human should not find out about his activities - he may deprive him of his only chance.   
When Dib appeared at the door, Zim was already sitting on the mattress, blinking from a light of the lamp.

\- How do you do, honey? – He asked with friendly smile as if he came from the work to his loving family.

\- Fine… - Said the alien with hoarse voice. His throat ached slightly from hypothermia. It was much colder to sit here without clothes.

\- I glad to hear this! – It seemed that the human was in the mood, so maybe he will be kind to him today? – I brought for you something nice today, look.

Dib showed to him the plastic bottle, and Zim read on the label “Maple syrup”. His eyes narrowed and antennas twitched in annoyance.

\- Thanx. I don’t want. – He lied, because he was really hungry, but he didn’t need such handouts.

\- You haven't eaten in days, you must be hungry, mustn't you? – The human frowned. - Or… you don’t like that you have to eat from my hands, all right! Maybe do you think you would find food elsewhere?

\- I prefer to starve. – Zim looked away and raised its head proudly. Maybe it was not the smart idea, but at least something, that left honor in him.

Suddenly Dib laughed loudly, as if Zim told him a good joke.

\- Oh, you… ha-h… It's really funny to hear things like this from you after everything that happened! Didn’t you swear to me that you would obey, and do whatever I said? So why do you refuse now?

\- Because I DON’T WANT! – Zim shouted, feeling the rage boiled in his martyred body. – Yes, I can take any torture you give me, but I will never become some kind of pet eating out of your dirty hands! Do what you want, but don’t make me eat this nasty earthly food.

He froze and silenced, overwhelmed by his own courage. He could make the human mad with this, but he seemed to be overwhelmed too.

\- Okay… okay, I got you, Zim! – Dib put the syrup in his pocket and showed his hands in peaceful gesture. – You know, I predicted from you something like this after yesterday, but that does not suit me at all.

The Irken tensed, feeling trick in his words and voice.

\- So you are the pride little creature, right? You agreed to be tortured, but not humiliated, and I respect your choice, honest! – Dib continued speaking, while reached to the med kit from the shelves. – I'll let you prove it, and then you will could leave.

What? Leave? Is he really gonna let him out? After all what happened? Zim couldn’t believe to the human, and just watched him in alarm. Obviously, this bastard just wanted to play with him, and planned something bad.

Dib took from the kit the little ampoule and the sealed syringe. The Irken shuddered with wide eyes. He did not know what the human wanted, but he guessed it didn't bode well.

\- You know, I always respected the strong spirit. – Dib said, drawing the contents of the ampoule into the syringe. – And off course, I don’t allow myself keep someone with such great character traits. If you don’t want obey me completely, then how dare I hold you here?

\- What’s this?! – Zim asked nervously, when Dib started to approach to him.

\- You’ll know it soon! – said the human, leaning over him. The needle glowed viciously under the light of the lamp.

\- No! Stay away! – The Irken shouted and jumped up, trying to run, but Dib pressed him down and sharply stabbed the syringe into his hip. – DON’T! Argh!

\- Hush… hush… - Dib cooed, petting him while the syringe was injecting its contents into his body. – Wait a few minutes and you will free, if you want!

Something told him that he could not go anywhere. Zim felt like a hostile liquid intrudes under his skin and into his muscles and jerked again, trying in vain avoid this.

\- Ack! No! S-s-stop it!

\- Take it easy, Zim, It almost done! – said the human. – Just like a mosquito bite, isn’t it?

He finally pulled out the needle and released the Irken, then took of the handcuffs, completely free him.

\- Now, you may leave if you want. Enjoy your freedom while you can!

The alien jumped up immediately and took a few steps away from the human, but his head started spinning and limbs were shacked violently, and none of this was from the joy of freedom.

\- Wh.. what have you done w-with me?! – Zim asked anxiously, looking with wide eyes how the injection site swells.

\- It’s just an insulin. Nothing serious, if you have access to sugar.

\- Insuwhat?!

The Irken felt how quickened his pulse. It’s definitely was a some kind of poison. Was this son of a stinking bitch really determined to kill him for disobedience?

\- Insulin, Zim. – Dib explained, watching him lazily as if nothing happened. – This medicine used by people with diabetes and lowers blood sugar. Since you are not diabetic, lowering your blood sugar may will lead you to coma, then death. So, you can indeed go ahead and die, but in the last minutes you will be free and proud, as you want. On the other hand you can survive if you stay here and eat, as I want, like a good obedient Irken boy. The choice is yours!

The alien swallowed nervously, thinking and listening was too hard for him, like a standing straight. His head was spinning mercilessly, his limbs were shacked, and it was hard even to breathe. Something is going wrong with his body and he knew he had no time to decide. Off course, Zim desperately wanted to leave, but not to die. What will be wrong if he will just obey again and save his own life? What could be more humiliating than what he did before? He still hoped he could escape, and that was the only reason he still wanted to live. If he chooses the death, he will lose completely.

\- Ugh… okay… give me this syrup hurry! – He fell to the floor, unable to stand any longer, and slowly crawled back to the human.

\- Oh, Zim, are you sure? – Dib raised his eyebrow.

\- Yes, I am sure! – Zim shouted, but his voice was weak. – I obey you! Give me it now! Feed me!

His vision blurred, and breathe was heavy. The death was near, Zim already knew this sensation, he well remembered this feeling of fear and despair from the days he was drowned in tub. Maybe he decided too long and it is too late now. He didn’t want to think about it, he just wanted this damned syrup.

– Well, okay, come here!

Dib watched how the alien awkwardly crawled to him, trembling violently. He did not expect that the effect of the dosage would work so quickly, probably it was all about the low weight of Zim’s body. He pulled out the syrup again, and waved it teasingly in front alien’s face. The Irken wanted to grab the bottle with his shacking hands, but Dib did not let him to do it.

\- Na-h, not this way! – He said with a slight reproach in his voice.

Zim froze, with a wordless question in his eyes. He thought that human would just give him that damned bottle, but instead Dib opened it and poured sweet sticky liquid on his hand.

\- You will eat from my hands literally. – He held out his wrist to the alien. – Come on, lick it, don’t be shy!

This is what this bastard wanted. He wanted to break his pride, make him an obedient submissive toy, and used the dirtiest methods for this. Zim did not want to play in this game, but if he die, he will never leave this hell. “If I want to live, I have to do what he wants. Then I can escape. And kill him” – these thoughts have stuck in his head for all these days, but he did not know where is the end of this all.

The Irken slowly and carefully touched one of the wet sticky fingers with his serpent tongue, tasting the syrup. Sweet, nice. Even too nice. So good that he wanted more. Zim gave another lick to the finger, feeling as his insides twitched. He didn't think he was so hungry, or maybe the body reacted this way to the saving sugar. He need more, just need more to staying alive. The Irken, unexpectedly for himself, jerked forward and grab Dib’s wrist with his trembled hands, as if he was afraid the human push him and took his hand away.

\- Woah, wow, take it easy! Don’t bite me, okay?

Zim shortly nodded and licked the human fingers clean, feeling as the sweet syrup changed the salty, bitter sweat and dirt from the hand, and shuddered softly from waves of disgusting. How gross it was…

\- I see you like to lick my hand! – Dib darkly chuckled.

He made a quiet sound like a growl in response. Zim didn’t want to hear his comments and all this lies – he really hated licking human parts like a hungry dog, he just now has no other choice. How much must he eat to feel better at all?

Dib poured more syrup from the bottle when his hand was clean and dry, and watched with soft smile as the long Irken tongue licked him like a slimy worm. Did he ever think that his archenemy would one day lick his hand like that? It was pretty funny, pretty cute, and… pretty hot.

When Zim ended licking his hand again, he slightly moved back, heavily breathing. His head still spinning, not so hard as before, but still. All he could to do it’s just to eat and hope that the syrup really helped him. His body was hurt and the organism was requested a lot of sugar to recovery. More. Just more.

\- Wait, Zim, wait… - Dib said playfully, pouring the syrup for the third time, but instead a hand the sweet drops fell directly onto his right boot. – Woops, I’m so awkward! 

The Irken watched this scene with silent question in his eyes. He did not yet understand what the human wanted, but when Dib gestured down, he shuddered.

\- Ew… ugh… Is it necessary? It’s dirty!

\- Zim, listen, - said the human, trying to hide his smile, - To neutralize the drug, you need to drink the entire bottle. Every drop counts. Yes, dirty, so what? Or have you finally decided to die?

\- N-no, I don’t...

The alien carefully bent down, leaning shacking hands on the floor, and hesitantly touched the syrup with his tongue, avoiding the dusty surface of the shoe.

\- Don't evade, Zim, clean my boot properly! Or do you prefer to eat straight from the floor? I can arrange it.

He sighed and began to lick it, closing his eyes tightly so as not to see the dust and ground, but he felt it in his mouth and it was a really terrible feeling. Even worse than a rust and dirt from the board from which he tried to pull the nail half an hour ago.   
  
Dib was amazed at how pathetic and poor looked the Irken, licking his boot. How much he wanted to prolong his miserable existence! Maybe now he could eat glass or even shit to stay alive. The man wondered how far this could go, and a new idea appeared in his head. He grinned, and his hands reached down to the belt.

The alien ended clean the human’s shoe when he heard the sound of unbuttoned pants. He froze and bent his antennas down from fear and tension.

\- Zim, - the human called him with soft voice, making the alien to slowly raise his head.

His body winced when he saw the human breeding organ right above his head. Zim guessed what he should to “clean” next, but he absolutely didn’t want it.

\- Ugh… don’t! – His unhappy face contorted in disgust and he even drew back.

\- What do you mean “don’t”? - Dib bared his teeth.

\- Please, Dib-human, don’t make me do it! – He said quickly, trying to calm the shivers. – Th-this is too much for me! I will lick all your shoes but not this…

– You already made your choice, and decided to be a good boy, right?

\- Off course I-i…

\- So be a good boy, fucking dammit! – Dib shouted, made him shuddering. - I don’t want to hear from you any “don’t” anymore!  
  
He poured his disgusting human length with syrup, and nodded to Irken in silence command to eat. The smell of sweetness made him instinctively raise his head up, but the sight of a disgusting human organ with swollen veins made him shudder from a nauseous urge. It smelled so bad, so that the fingers and boots didn’t seem so bad anymore. The fear of death, the fear of this thing and the fear of an angry human mingled in one awful mixture. Zim whined, closing his eyes tightly, and tried to gather himself.

\- Come on, Zim, you don’t have time for whines. – Dib rolled his eyes. - Stop act yourself like a crybaby. What do you want more?

\- Ngh… Oh Irk… - he exhaled sharply, feeling as his mind grow cloudy. He still hasn’t a lot of time to thinking.

In the end, his tongue slowly pulled out and touched the tip of the length. Dib grinned in approve, and stroked Zim’s head, made the alien let out another soft whimper. Trying to ignore nausea and abomination, the Irken began to lick out this filthy and obscene part of the human body, feeling how it throb and gets up from his actions. Dib made a strange sound, like a groan, and held his head tighter.

\- ..ouh?.. - Zim blushed in confusion.

Off course, he knew that he gave the human a pleasure in his actions. Dib enjoyed his helplessness, obedience, humiliation, but he did not even think that he would also please him sexually. With close eyes Zim continued licking the sweet liquid, despite the smell, unpleasant aftertaste and coarse pubic hair that got into his mouth with the syrup. He wondered, what else this jerk could think of to humiliate him completely. Is there a limit to this at all?

When he licked out it all and swallowed, Dib poured another portion the sweet liquid on himself, and Zim had no choice but continue to clean his dick with his tongue.

\- Ugh… move faster, - Dib ordered, and his voice was a little shaky.

He nodded, and quickened his movements, trying to lick the syrup out as fast as he could.   
The man watched as the alien hesitantly followed his demand, and smirked. Zim was so timid and unskillful for something like that, but how else could he know about it? Irkens don’t have sex after all… Well, this is the perfect time to teach him how to do a good blowjob.

\- Good boy… Now put it in your mouth.

\- Hrrm? – The alien did not understand what the human wanted from him and just looked up with wide eyes.

\- I said put it in your mouth, Zim. – repeated the human. – Do it well and I’ll give you what's left from the bottle.

He turned the nervous gaze on the length, and slowly opened mouth, then carefully take the red and slimy tip inside.

\- Remember, no teeth, - warned the man, watching him with attention. – If you try to bite me, I will make you suffer to death.

His hand settled on Zim’s nape and pushed him close, forcing to take the length deeper.

\- Blrgh! Ghhh! – The Irken jerked, his eyes opened widely. This thing was too big and gross and absolutely horrible, so he desperately wanted to spit it out and vomit.

\- Stay still. Relax the throat. – Said the man with stern voice. – You should get used to it now.

\- Mph!.. 

Zim clenched the human’s pants with his fingers, and closed his eyes, trying to do what his rapist want. It was hard, but he was able to overcome the nausea. As a reward, Dib stroked his head.

\- Nice. Now wrap your tongue around my dick.

And he wrapped, slightly squeezed it and felt as this awful thick thing throbbed from this action. It seemed that he was doing all right, at least the human made another sound of pleasure. Well, better pleasure him. If Zim doesn’t satisfy this bastard in time, he really might die.

\- Huff… right there… Finally, you using your stupid tongue for its intended purpose, - Dib chuckled. – It felt so fucking good… Like it made for this… You’ll be such a good slut for me.

What a filth! Zim wondered how easily he does such nasty things. At other time, even thinking about them would be offensive.

\- Move your head now and start sucking!

\- Wh? - Zim didn’t understand this demand, and his eyes stared at the human widely.

\- Oh-h shit, ok-kay, I show you how to do this, - Dib said, with impatience in his voice and pushed alien’s head right to the base of his length.

\- Gha! Ack! Mmpf! – Zim tried to jerk away again but human’s hand held him tightly like a trap.

The smelly dick fully intruded his mouth and throat, suffocating him. The tears ran down from his eyes while he tried in vain push that thing from his mouth at least a bit, but he could do nothing.

\- Ah…Kha-kha-h… - he gasped, then coughed. It was unbearable sense.

\- Come on, Zim. You need to practice a little, that’s all. – Said the man with a soft smile, then started to push the alien’s head back and forth, literally fucking his throat.

It was terrible. Not so hurt, as when Dib had him first time, but terrible anyway. His mouth and jaws were opened as much as possible, his throat was sored. He couldn’t speak to beg the human to stop, couldn’t contain foamed saliva which leaked out his mouth with every thrust, and, most importantly, he couldn’t breathe normally. Dib choked him with his dick, and Zim was afraid to dying from suffocation earlier than from insulin.

\- Yes… yeah… oh fuck yeah… - the human moaned above, narrowing his eyes from the pleasure.

He really liked using the Irken like this, and he guessed for a long time that this throat and this tongue were ideal for oral sex. He was really glad he could make the proud alien bastard suck and whine like a scared beat up bitch.

\- Hey… Look at me, Zim, - the man ordered, and smiled, watching as the Irken stared at him with crying eyes. – I wonder what your leaders would think if they saw you like this? Who would even think that a proud soldier of the empire is ready to suck the cock of his enemy in order to save his miserable life! What would they say about it?

\- mghhh… - Zim narrowed his eyes in fierce, but his expression quickly changed to shame.

He really hated himself for this, for his weakness, helpless, inability to get out of this hell. What would a real Irken warrior do in this situation? He definitely would bite off the dirty cock. Then why does not Zim do it? Is he afraid? If he clenches his jaw, the human will be mad. He has already proven that he can cause a lot of pain and suffer and Zim did not want to test his patience. Maybe he really was a coward. However, even the bravest would tremble in the face of death. And Dib still could kill him. Zim’s limbs shacked, as the whole body, and he really needed more of this damned sugar, not the dick. But all he could do now is to satisfy the human as much as possible. So, instead the fight, Zim wrapped his tongue tighter around the length in his mouth and sucked it deeper, trying to bring to his captor maximum pleasure.

\- Oh.. woah… - Dib gasped, looking at him with amazed face. – You learn fast, Zim!

“Do you think I have other options, human scum?” – thought the Irken with closed eyes to hide all his irritation and despair. He heard as Dib breathed heavily above his head and guessed that he will came soon. Zim truly couldn’t take it. His saliva dripped profusely on the floor, and the rhythmic wet sloppy sounds drove him insane.

\- Ye-s-s-s, right there… oh shit!.. - the man hissed, and suddenly held Zim’s head tighter and pulled him close to his hips.

\- Agh…hm! – The alien opened his eyes with confusion, and choked when something hot and liquid shoot right into his throat. – Urgh!…

As soon as Dib finished Zim finally pushed the dick out of his mouth and bent over, trying to vomit all the filthy sperm that got inside, but the human noticed this and stopped him.

\- Don’t dare to spit. – His hand covered Zim’s mouth. – Swallow.

\- mph… - the alien shuddered, his back arched and stomach tensed as if he wanted to puke, but he held himself and gulped. Eventually, if he vomits, he will lose valuable syrup with this dirt.

\- Open your mouth. I want to check.

Zim obediently unclenched his jaw, showing the human his clean maw.

“Yes, yes, I swallowed everything, I did everything what you said, please, make it end, I can’t anymore.” – Thoughts popped in his head while the Irken let the human check his mouth, touch his tongue and teeth.

\- Well done. Good job, Zim. – Dib cooed and stroked his cheek. 

\- Ngh… now w-will you give me t-this bottle?.. – His voice was weak and shaky, his mind clouded. Zim guessed that he would not last long like this, without a sugar.

\- Oh, I almost forgot! – The human laughed loudly and the poor alien could only look at him reproachfully. – Okay, buddy, here!

Dib put the syrup right into the trembling hands and pet Zim’s head again. The Irken grabbed the bottle and started to drink the savior liquid greedy, completely ignoring all other touches and words of his tormentor.

\- I hope next day will be more pleasant for you, - Dib smiled mysteriously, but Zim didn't even move his antenna. – I bring for you something special, I think you deserve it after this!

With these words, he left the basement, finally leaving Zim alone. The Irken continued eating the syrup, feeling as the salty tears from his eyes mixed with sweet liquid. It's getting worse and worse every day to be here. Zim didn’t know how he could back to normal life after that. How can he talk to other Irkens, how can he trust humans? How can he look at himself in the mirror? Something inside him collapsed and broke every day he spent in this cellar, and the thoughts of escape did not leave his head for a minute, but there was little sense from them. Off course, now his hands were free, because this time Dib didn’t handcuff him, which meant that he could carry out his escape plan, but Zim didn’t want even think about it. All he could do now was just eat and cry in humiliation and shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you find any mistakes(((


	7. Heaven in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter describes drug use

\- I brought what you wanted, sir.

The little zip-lock with white powder inside quickly disappeared in Dib’s pocket. She looked worse than usual, but he did not feel compassion for her.

\- Nothing impossible, if you want to save your job, right? – Dib smiled to mock her, but the janitor just smiled back with her ugly wretched smile.

\- Yes, sir, I hope you forget about the incident between us… It cost too much for me, he-he-h.

\- I said I would pay, - Dib said, and counted out a hundred from his wallet. – Enough for you?

\- Off course, sir! - Her eyes go wide, and she greedy took the money. – You so generous!

\- This is not only for your work. I need your services again, so you had better develop a good relationship with your dealer. Consider this a prepayment.

Her smile twitched, but the janitor still looked like Dib was the best event at her whole day. And this irritated him so much. He looked away out her and lit the cigarette, she followed his example. Dib felt as her curious gaze stared at him.

\- Do you want to know, how the story about my dad and his dog ended? – She asked suddenly, exhaling the cigarette smoke. – He was accused of cruelty to animals, and the dog was taken to a shelter and euthanized. Poor thing. I didn't tell you how exactly he "trained" him?

\- What do you mean?! – Dib sharply turned to her and bared his teeth.

He didn’t know why, but her words were too close to his situation. All stupid story was close to it. Why did she even talk about it? Why is she stared at him? The man growled and bent over her, his eyes narrowed.

\- You know nothing!

\- Easy, easy, I didn’t want make you angry! – Finally she looked scared, but only for a moment. After a few seconds she put her annoying friendly smile again. – Off course, I know nothing about you and your deals. And who am I to judge you for anything?

\- Exactly. – Dib snapped, and moved away from her. Maybe this bitch suspect him, but she has not any evidence, right? – It is not your deal anyway. You better get back to your job before I change my mind!

He took a long drag of the cigarette, trying to calm down. He should not be nervous - this will cause even more suspicion. He already looked suspicious, with his bitten hand, with drugs and anxiety, and it seemed to him that this woman could easily read all his thoughts.

\- You should know that I am not your enemy, sir. – The janitor spread her hands. – We all keep our secrets after all! I don’t know what you doing, but I am sure you doing right things.

The man lifted his head and looked at her, then laughed wordlessly. It was now, after her words, that he realized how far removed from other society.

\- Oh… ha-ha-h…gosh… If you only know…

\- I’m sure I would be shocked. – She nodded. – You remind me of my older brother when he started selling meth. He acted just like you. The other members of the family didn’t notice this, but not me. We, sisters, always notice such a things. I saw many different things, and a lot of it was unpleasant, and I understood that morality is blurred, everyone decides by himself what is good and what is bad. So I did nothing to stop my brother, only warned him about the police. I just wanted to warn you about it too. Be careful, sir! The code of laws is so imperfect…   
  
The janitor put out the butt of the cigarette and left the smocking room, leaving Dib alone with his thoughts. The man only nodded, shortly looking at her awkwardly figure.

Now this woman didn’t seem so annoying. Maybe she was the one, who really understand him, without even knowing his deed.

He seems to be lucky so far, but how long will it last?  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


\- Nghh, damn it!  
  
These nails were hammered into the board too deep, and even his claws didn’t managed pull them out so fast as he wanted. But Zim didn’t allow himself to give up, he really needed to do his best, before this horrible monster come back to the basement. He can only guessed what kind of humiliation and torture Dib could bring to him this time, and thoughts about it made him sick and scared. He pulled out the nail only by a third, but his movements were so sharp and frantic, so Zim did not calculate the strength and cut his finger deeply on the edge of the nail head.

\- Argh! Ouch!

The Irken hissed, looking at the wounded finger, spotted of dirt, rust and blood, then turned to the stillage, remembering about medical kit on the shelves. He needed to clean the wound to avoid blood poisoning by earthling germs, but he was also not sure if using the human’s belongings was a good idea. What if the human discovers that the first-aid kit has been opened? He would be mad, and he would restrain him again.

Blood dripping down on the mattress, and Zim began to lick his finger, cleaning the wound by his own tongue from blood and dirt. He ironically remarked that he would never have done it days earlier. A few days ago, he would never have put such dirt in his mouth, but now it seemed so natural and even habitual. Being in the basement had taught him to be less squeamish. However, being in the basement had taught him more than that.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\- You came earlier than usual.

\- I had to take time off from work early. To catch a romantic dinner.

Dib lied again, and hoped it was convincing for his sister.

\- Does it seem to me or are you too frequent for romantic dinners? – Gaz narrowed her eyes. – You disappear every evening and come back late night, Dad asked about you. Haven’t you told him about your girlfriend yet?

\- Why should I talk about this at all? – Dib rolled his eyes. – Gaz, please, I haven’t much time for this. She hates when I late.

\- Okay, I won’t. But Dib, don’t miss your job for your dating anymore. You can lose this work!

\- Ug-gh, nonsense! I am not losing anything, why did you even think about it? You just envy that I have someone and I am finally happy! – The man growled in annoyance and slammed the door to his room.

Finally, she left him alone. The last thing he needs now is moral teachings from his little sister. Dib sighed and pulled out from his pocket zip-lock with drug, to warm it and mix with the sample that he stole yesterday. He predicted getting a dope with arousing effect that will help Zim to… relax a little. Heroin will give a feeling of euphoria, and stolen sample will stimulate sexual activity. Of course it was not necessary, Dib always could take him any time he want, using force and violence, but he wanted to try something different, besides, it's time to gradually accustom him. The man licked his lips in anticipating for a good show. The only question was how to inject a dose into the Irken - most likely, the bastard will no longer allow approaching him with a syringe. Maybe he must somehow distract him? For example, with the food. There will be no more feeding problems. Dib hoped Zim learned his lesson well.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim dragged out half of the nail, when he heard the arrival of his captor.

\- Shit, shit… - he shuddered, feeling as the panic covered his body. He really didn’t want to take another torture, he still wasn’t prepared for this.

The Irken looked at the board last time and slowly sat down on the mattress. He hoped he would have to endure the last day, before he could go out of here. “Just last time” – Zim repeated to himself. – “I can take and endure anything from him. If I want to live, I have to do what he wants. Then I can escape.” He was sick of repeating these thoughts over and over, but that was the only hope, the only reason to stay sane.

\- Hey there, buddy! – Dib greeted him with a wide friendly smile.

Zim wondered how he dared act like that after all that happened. As if it was not he who was doing such atrocities with him. The Irken quickly nodded in greeting and looked down at the floor, avoiding meeting his face.

\- How do you doing after yesterday? Do you feel good?

\- Yes, Dib-human. - He knew that it was in his best interest to be more friendly and politely.

Thanks Irk, he was good now. For a while Zim was ill even after the syrup, but in the morning everything worked out.

\- Hope, after yesterday’s events you will not to be a stubborn stupid boy and will eat. – Dib said, and shoved him the paper bag.   
  
Again?

\- Yes, I will. – He answered with a doomed voice.

The bag smelled delicious, and he watched the human pull out of there a box of sweet pastries.

\- Do you like donuts? I didn’t know which one of them is your favorite, then bought different.

Dib opened the box, put it on the mattress, and sat down next to alien. The Irken looked at the box, his antennas moved up in curiosity. There was four colored donuts, covered in sugar powder, chocolate, syrup, and glaze. They are looked very appetizing, and perhaps in different situation he would have wanted to eat them with more enthusiasm than he had now.

\- Choose two of them, which you like. I’ll eat others.

Zim looked at him in confusing. Is Dib going to eat with him? It’s like a specific romantic dinner, or picnic, or something like that…

\- Ok-kay, - it was strange a bit, but the Irken didn’t want to ask unnecessary questions. If the human want to eat with him in the cellar, he will do it.

So Zim just nodded and chose two of them – one with the chocolate, and another with the glaze. Uncertainly glancing at the human last time, he opened his mouth and bit the surface of the pastry. Tasty.

Dib nodded in approving, and took the donut too, watching Zim slowly and carefully eat. He decided, if he would eat with him, the alien will lose his guard, and will be vulnerable enough for stabbing.

\- Hm, not bad, right? – Dib smiled, eating his donut. – Do you like it?

\- Mhm… - the alien shortly nodded, without lifting his head. It was strange, and he didn’t like feeling the human gaze on him while he was eating, but Zim hoped if he will be quiet and obedient, human will be kind to him.

Dib finished the donut, and wiped his fingers on the mattress. Meanwhile Zim started to eat another, and looked pretty calm and relaxed. So far, his plan has been going smoothly, and the man has moved a bit closer to the alien. A few seconds later, the Irken felt the human hand on his back and slightly shuddered, but Dib just wanted to stroke him, and posed no threat. He sighed and returned to his meal, ignoring the hand. If the human want to touch him, let it be.

He almost finished his food when he felt the something stung his shoulder. Sharply looking back Zim noticed the syringe, and his eyes widened.

\- Ack! Not again!!! – He shouted and jerked out, the donut fell down on the floor.

\- Stay back, you little moron! – Dib growled, holding his shoulder tight. – You will break the needle!

Zim hoped that this would not happen again so much, but the human did not want to stop torture him. He jerked again, still trying in vain avoiding his fate, and cried out.

\- Why do you do that?! I was good! I behaved myself! Dib!

\- Hush now… - the human pulled the needle out and threw the empty syringe a side. – I know you was good. You’re my good boy…

\- S-so wh-hy did you punish me?! – He whined, narrowing his eyes, looking at Dib as a traitor.

\- This is not a punishment. This is something nice, Zim. I bet you will like it! Just sit and relax!

Dib hugged him, trying to calm him down. Off course, the effect would have been faster if the needle had entered the vein, but he would not have been able to do it in such conditions.

\- Wait for a minute, and you will see. – He said, stroking his head. - Syringes is not always bring only pain and suffering. Some kind of them could make you happy.

Well, Zim stayed still, feeling how his head began spinning from the drug that dissolving in his body. He desperately wanted jerk out and run, but was not sure he would not fall along the way. It would be fun for Dib and another humiliation for him. Wait some more? Okay, fine. Soon he will escape anyway, and no matter what medical nasty this bastard will stuff him.

This time is was not so bad, no. This was something different. Of course, Zim was offended for such meanness but he did not sure, if it was harmful. Quite the opposite.

\- G-hhh… It is not insuwhin, is it? – He asked carefully.

\- Do you mean insulin? No, it isn’t.

\- Ha-h, Thanks Irk… eh..he-he-h.

Zim didn’t expect himself to giggle. Is he so intimidated that he is afraid of even a simple injection? Everything that happened seemed so ridiculous and funny, so he couldn’t help his laugh. His body relaxed, and he fell down on the mattress, holding himself. The skin covered with the shivers, but not from fear or cold. It was something pleasant and excited. Whatever it was, it felt great. Zim felt himself so light, soft, woozy, that it is impossible to convey in words. All fear and pain were gone and it brought incredible relief to his martyred body. Even the dark and grey cellar looked warm and colorful now. Everything was warm, colorful and pleasant.

\- Hey, Zim? – Dib waved his hand in front his eyes, but the Irken could barely see it. - Are you here?

\- y-yes, I am… ah-hah! – He smiled, staring at the lamp with his blurred eyes.

\- He-h, - Dib chuckled too. – You look pleasured.

He bent over Zim to pet his head, but suddenly the alien turned to him and began rubbing his cheek against the human’s hand, like a domestic cat.

\- Oh, wow, - Dib confused a bit, and stroked him. – You really out of your mind by this dope. Fine, exactly what I wanted!

\- h-ah…

Zim did not understand what happening to him, but he did not feel any anxiety for his condition. He couldn’t even remember when he felt so good last time. Maybe many years ago on his home planet? Dib touched him with his filthy hands, but even this gave him only pleasure. How could he be an archenemy after that? He took the pain away and made him feel so wonderful and perfect. Do enemies do such good things? If only he could grasp the situation, he would immediately understand that it was a trap, but now something in his head turned off, and he could hardly think. Zim just lay there, stared at the ceiling, and enjoyed the feeling of euphoria that the drug caused him. Dumb. Happy.

The man just continued stroking him, waiting when the mixed drug works to its full, and to speed up the process began rub his stomach with his other hand.

\- mmmph… - the Irken quietly groaned with half lidded eyes.

\- Feel good?

\- Yes… – He closed his eyes and bared his teeth in a wide smile.

Nothing good had happened to him for too long to neglect it all. His body strange aroused from the human touches, and he didn’t understand why, this feeling was too pleasant to think about it. He didn’t want to think at all. Anymore. Thinking caused only problems, anxiety, and grief.

\- He-h, all right, Zim, I told you that I do something good for you if you will behave, so I did.

\- T-thank you, Dib, - The Irken murmured without opening his eyes. – You so kind to me.

Dib smiled darkly. He wondered that on a sober head Zim would not have said sincerely something like that under any circumstances. But not now. Now this prideful and brave Irken fondled to his hands like a kitty. He didn’t know if tomorrow Zim will remember everything what he has doing now, but he would like him to remember. It would promised so much fun after all.

\- Agh… huh! – Suddenly, the alien slightly tensed and lifted his head, looking at his lower body.

\- What’s up? – Dib asked and followed his stare, then smiled. – Oh, I see.

A slimy and moist tentacle appeared from his slit and throbbed excitedly in the air. Zim gasped and slightly blushed – he did not expect human touches to turn him on so much. But he couldn’t lie to himself, he was aroused. Something in his body changed again and added to him new sensations.

\- You really like it as I see, - the human said, looking back to the alien, and carefully touched the base of the tentacle. – Oh, it’s wet already.

\- Ugh… - Zim could not stay still any longer, and his hand instinctively raised up and stopped the human.

He knew that it would made the human mad, but he did not want to feel the pain again, especially now.

\- What? – Dib asked with calm voice, trying to be patient. – You don’t like it?

Doesn’t he like it? No, it was… nice. Very nice. In one hand, Zim was worried, because his body remembered too well, what would happen next. But in another… he wanted feel more his touches, like if it was the missing piece of something perfect. So, the Irken didn’t knew what to answer, and only shook his head hesitantly. Dib understood him.

\- I won’t make you hurt, don’t worry. You'll yourself ask me about it.

What does he mean? Whatever.

The human slowly and gently rubbing the moist and aroused crotch, and Zim quietly groaned. Of course, there is no pain. How it could be painful? Dib told him he wouldn't hurt him and he didn't lie. Never mind, what the human wanted to do, Zim realized that he needed more of his warm and pleasant touches.

\- Should I stop? – Asked Dib teasingly, and removed his hand.

\- No, no, d-don’t stop this! More!

\- He-h, I don’t want, I’m tired. – He lied. - What about your own hands? Touch yourself!

\- Hm? 

This words sound like an order, and despite his desires, Zim obeyed and his hand carefully leaned to his crotch, stroking wet surface. Then he started to rub it, in urge to get more of this unnatural pleasure, which gave him his own fingers.

\- H-hah..mmm… - he moaned, overwhelming by this feeling.

\- Woah, what a sight! It is really hot! - Dib pulled out his phone from the pocket.

He always wanted to take some hot pictures, especially like that. Zim didn’t even hear the sound of photo, he was too carried away.

\- Huff… ha-h… ughhh…

\- How do you feel? – Dib asked curiosity, putting the phone aside. Of course, he knew what Zim felt, but he would like listen this from him.

\- It… this is…so good. – the Irken breathed heavily.

Yes, it’s felt good, but something still was missing. He quickened his movements, and starting moan louder, feeling as tensed his insides in anticipation. Dib nodded in approval, and pet his head again, and Zim turned his face to him, with wide and stupid smile. The more he caressed himself, the more he realized that he was missing. He didn’t know why, but the closeness to the human made him feel so much better. And Dib was so soft and kind to him. He thought that he even would miss the human when he escaped. Wait, escape? Why should he run away? It’s so good to be here!

Suddenly a strange rattle noise came from the alien throat, and the man leaned closer to listen it. This noise was similar to purring, or chirping, or even both of them, he had never heard anything like this before. It seemed like alluring sound, and maybe this is how Irkens communicate with each other during the mating? Dib wondered, if not for this drug, Zim probably would never have made such a cute sound in his whole life.

\- I didn’t know you can make sounds like this. I like it!

The Irken himself did not know this, and blushed a little. How he do it at all? It was strange, as everything that caused with him the last time. Dib made him feel something new even single day. Isn't that wonderful?

His hand already tired, but arousing sensation getting only stronger. Zim realized he couldn’t help himself without the human. Only he could satisfy him, and Zim desperately needed it now.   
\- Gh… Dib… - he buried his face in the human’s hand. – Help m-me.

\- Help you what?

\- Help me t-to came! Please!

The man chuckled, and his second hand settled on Zim’s crotch, causing him tremble in excitement. Oh, he really was aroused too much – Dib played with him so many times but has not yet seen it so wet, swelled and soft. He could even feel how it throbbing inside, waiting for penetration. Without thinking too much Dib slipped into the slit two of his fingers, and they went inside easily.

\- Yes, yes-s-s! – The Irken lifted up his hips towards Dib’s hand, and arched back.

\- Oh, wow, you go crazy right before my eyes! – Said the human. - looks like I overdosed you.

Zim didn’t listen him, and even if he listened, he still would not understand anything. All that he could think – it’s pleasure.

\- Yes, yes, agh! – He whispered, closing his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. – Don’t stop it please!

Dib smiled, moving his hand faster. The inner walls clenched his fingers tightly, and light pink juice poured on them with every thrust.

\- Come on, Zim, do it! Come for me. – He said, leaning his face closer to Zim’s.

\- Ha-h, a-ah, AH-H!

The Irken arched back and screamed loudly in the wave of orgasm, his hands grabbed the surface of the mattress, scratching it. Dib continued moving his fingers inside until the end, watched at him with wide mocking smile.

Silence reigned in the basement for a moment, interrupted only by a soft purr from alien’s throat. The man finally pulled out his fingers and looked at them curiously – they were covered in a strange light pink substance with a pungent odor.

\- Ha-h. You smell like a bitch, do you know? - He said, wiping it off on Zim’s thigh.

The alien barely could hear what the human said, trying to catch his breath. His limbs trembled, head was dizzy, and body felt so tired, but still unsatisfied. The feelings experienced were too delightful and he absolutely wanted more. More.

\- More… - he whispered quietly.

\- What-what? – asked the human.

\- More!.. - Zim licked his dry lips. - I want more, put your hand back, Dib…

\- He-h, I see you accepted your filthy desires, do you? 

The Irken moaned, stroking himself, his body slowly wriggled, alluring the human. In this moment he was ready for everything, even endure the pain of sex things, which Dib did to him all this time. Moreover, something told him that this time these things would not so badly. This time will be special, and he was ready. His body really needed it and he did not know why. Something in that syringe made him feel this uncontrollable desire.

\- F-fuck me, please! I know you want it!

Dib raised his eyebrow. Of course, he had wanted this for a long time, and it was difficult to ignore the tension in his own pants. But he still wanted to tease Zim more - the needy lustful alien was so cute.

\- Oh, Zim, are you sure? I thought this is so painful for you.

\- I know, I know, I-i am ready! – He answered, looking at the human with dizzy eyes. – I feel so strange since you stabbed me with your syringe. This is good, this is p-perfect, but I need you! Please, Dib! Put your d-dick inside me!

He hated speak so much, because his head ached from too many thinking, but he didn’t know how else to persuade the human. Dib looked at him for a few seconds, and smiled.

\- Oh, okay, let’s fuck you, little slutty.

Little slutty. Is he always have been like this? It’s sounded like something shameful, but Zim didn’t feel any shame for this. He just wanted the man between his legs, and he knew, he felt, he saw, Dib wanted this too. What's wrong with that?

The human slowly unzipped his pants, and Zim sighed in relief, spreading his hips widely.  
Dib lazily stroked one of them, watching his reaction. The Irken stared at him with a strange dull look, just like an idiot in love. This stare confused the man a bit. He knew this is was not the natural feelings, and Zim will never look at him like that in the soberness. It was just a drug, and heat stimulating mixture for animals. And now Zim was just a heated animal, causing nothing but laughter, pity and… disdain? 

The man held alien’s hips, settling himself between them, then slowly pushed himself into his body.

\- Hu-h…Ah! – The Irken tensed a little, his eyes widened, but rather from surprise than from pain. – Kha-h… oh my Irk…

\- What? Does it still hurt you? – Dib asked, tilting his head.

\- N-ngh… No, please d-do it! – Zim gasped.

\- Well, as you wish.

The man started moved, slowly, carefully, to letting Zim adjust to his size. The alien moaned, arching back, and it seemed he really like it now.

\- Akh…H-ah! Yeah!.. More…

Maybe It hurt a little, but it felt so good so Zim couldn’t held his moans. The human moved within him and touched the most sensitive parts hidden deep in his body, and this drove him crazy. Is that the real sex? Well, now he understood everything. How good it feeling, how perfect Dib moving, how nice his big and strong hands touching his body. He wanted to stay like this forever, in eternal sense of pure pleasure and languor.

\- Hey, Zim, hey, don’t faint from the buzz! – The human chuckled softly, looking down and stroking his face.

The Irken turned his head to him, the tongue hanging out from his opened mouth.

\- N-no I don’t… ah… it’s so good…

\- I see this, he-h. You look so stupid now. – Dib said this with a little disdain, but since he smile widely Zim couldn’t recognize correctly his intonation.

The human smiled to him and made him feel good – it was enough to make Zim happy for now. His inner walls throbbed and clenched the penetrating them length, and Dib groaned from this overwhelming sensation.

\- Argh… shit… at this way I will cum quickly…

\- Ah…h-ah…ngh…. A-ah!..

\- It’s all better with the dope, right? – Dib wanted to distract himself a little, to prolonging the sex pleasure.

\- Yes…yes right! Please, don’t stop Dib!

\- That is. Don’t worry, I won’t stop right now. – The man leaned closer to Zim’s face and whispered darkly. - I won’t stop until I’ll fuck you properly, like a good alien whore as you are.

His low, husky voice and nasty words were breathtaking to the Irken, exciting him even more.

\- Yes, f-fuck me… - he whispered back, closing his eyes.

\- Hm… wait a second… - suddenly Dib stopped and gripped his phone. – It will go down in history!

\- Wh… wait! – Zim’s eyes go wide again, but not because the human take the camera. – Why did you stopped?

\- Say it again, and we’ll continue!

Say it again? Is that he wanted? Zim was not in a position to think about the consequences, and even did not understand what it all mean.

\- Fuck me! Fuck me like a whore I am!

\- Yes, Zim, good boy, - Dib smiled in approve, and continued moving into him. – You like it, isn’t?

\- Yes-yes-s-s! I like it so much! H-ah! – It was hard to speak a little, but Zim wanted to please the human back. - It’s s-so good to be fucked by you… Agh! Oh sweet Irk… Oh my Tallest… Oh!..

\- Your Tallest? – Dib got bored a bit. – Nah. I made you feel so good, as none of them did. Why do you still praise them? I am your Tallest, say it!

Well, it was fair.

\- Yes! H-ah! You are my Tallest! You are m-my Tallest! You so g-good and k-kind to me! Made me f-feel per-r-rfect! A-ah! Ah!

\- Right. Ngh! – His hand holding the phone shuddered, and he quickened his pace, feeling his own climax.

\- Agh! Ah! Dib! Guah!

Zim moaned loudly and rhythmically, arching back. His arms went up and hugged human’s shoulders, so Dib dropped his phone onto the mattress. 

\- Ugh, you are animal… - he swore, and hugged Zim back, pressing his face against the green neck.

\- Akh..A-ah.. oh Dib.. Dib! H-HAAA!

The man was slightly deaf from the piercing cry, and hissed in pain as he felt the claws scratching his shoulders.

\- Shit, no claws, bastard! – He growled in annoyance, but the screamed alien barely could hear him.

For a few moments, Zim couldn’t feel anything but sweet languor after orgasm. He breathed heavily, his eyes blurred, and he even did not realize what the human did with his body.

When Dib has done fuck him and zipped his pants back, he picked up his phone with darkly smile and took another shoot. The alien only twitched one of his antenna, not paying attention to the camera. He was on heaven.

\- Hey, Zim, are you alive at all? – Dib asked, waving his hand in front of his face, but judging by the soft chirping purr, he was okay.

Zim barely found the strength to turn to the seated human and hugging him around the waist – he could not reach higher. He felt himself exhausted, but so great, so complete, and all thanks to the Dib. He really wanted to grab onto him harder and not let go, fearing that the human would now get up and leave, as he always does after.

\- ..th..thank you… - Zim whispered soundlessly. It’s all that he could say right now, and he regretted that he could not convey more.

Dib frowned, looking down at the Irken, and hesitantly stroked his back. Why is Zim attached to him now? Enough time has passed, and the effect of the dope will soon disappear. Zim will become an angry and scared jerk again, so caress him now did not make sense.

\- Okay, get some rest now. I need to go. – He finally said, and slowly got up.

\- Wha-ait… - Zim grabbed the human by the pants. – Don’t go, Dib!.. Stay with me!

He realized that did not want to be alone in this place anymore. If Dib was so kind to him today, maybe he would agree to stay with him some more? Without him the cellar was so empty, dark and cold. Oh, It’s already was dark and cold. What happened?

\- I need to go home, Zim. – He said with a stern voice, breaking free from the weak grip. – Don’t worry and go to sleep. You will see me tomorrow.

\- Take me with you. D-don’t leave me here… – The Irken whined, with longing in his eyes, and Dib realized that effect of heroin was over, and now he began to feel something opposite of euphoria. Looking into those unfortunate devoted eyes was unbearable.   
  
“Khm… next time I will add sleeping pills to knock him out… “ Dib thought. He didn’t know when the effect of another substance would subside, but didn't want to wait for this and headed for the exit. 

\- Dib?..

\- I told you go to sleep, Zim! – He said sternly and the Irken shuddered.

Without waiting for any answer, Dib turned off the light and closed the door.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car Dib swore again and lit a cigarette. Of course, today was fun, but he didn’t expect such strong reaction of Zim. He knew that the alien couldn’t love him like that without drugs and this was unnatural feeling, but it was so pleasant, while the poor creature dependent on him purred and caressed. Even too pleasant. He could not afford to become attached to these false feelings and could not translate them into reality so fast as he wanted. It’s looks like a trap.   
There was still a purring sound in his ears, but it quickly died away as soon as he started the pickup engine. The roar of a car was like the growl of a monster, cold and soulless displacing all sentimental feelings, all weakness.   
“Need more drugs. – Dib thought, with heavily look – “Just need more drugs and more time”.


End file.
